Cup Cakes Matrimoniales
by Letter Desii
Summary: Edward y Bella han vivido tantas experiencias juntos. Solo un matrimonio como el de ellos puede sobrellevar cualquier problema. Esta es la historia de cómo llevar un buen matrimonio… o no.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hello! De nuevo por aquí, con un fic nuevecito, recién salido del horno (: Como ya había mencionado anteriormente… "Both Of Us" se encuentra temporalmente en 'pausa'… eso sí, estaré recompensándolas con otras historias; incluyendo esta**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí me encanta jugar con ellos nada más ^^**

**Summary:** Edward y Bella tienen una discusión en un día cualquiera… Todos los matrimonios las tienen sin importar lo que hagan, pero la reconciliación depende de cada quien

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook (punto)com/ groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Cup Cakes Matrimoniales**

Tarareaba una canción alegremente, mientras preparaba la comida para su esposo e hijos. Esta vez haría pechuga de pollo empanizada bañada en salsa de tomate acompañado de macarrón con queso. El postre sería mousse de chocolate; el favorito de su esposo e hija.

—Mami, llegamos —dijeron a coro los dos niños consentidos de la casa.

— ¿Cómo les fue, mis amores? —Abrazó y besó en la mejilla a cada uno, mientras la miraba su marido.

—Muy bien. Tengo un recado de la profe Kate —dijo su hija con una sonrisa, por lo que asumió que no era nada malo.

Los mandó a cambiarse mientras terminaba de preparar la comida. Siguió tarareando hasta que tuvo todo listo, estaba por servirlo cuando unos brazos masculinos la rodearon de la cintura.

— ¿No hay un beso para mí? —La volteo y pegó contra el mueble con una sonrisa pícara.

—No lo sé... ¿Debería? —Jugó con él un poco, sabiendo que eso lo excitaba—. Mi esposo no debe tardar en llegar, quizá deba marcharse —terminó la frase en un gemido cuando arremetió contra ella, haciéndole sentir su miembro.

—Nadie más puede tocarla como yo lo hago... Así que dígale a su marido que espere su turno. —Comenzó a besarla del cuello juguetonamente.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y juntaron sus labios, comenzando una danza de la que ninguno se cansaba. La alzó y sentó sobre la encimera a la vez que metía sus manos debajo de la blusa de su mujer, estuvo extrañándola toda la mañana mientras hacia su rutina en el hospital.

—Edward… Los niños pueden bajar —advirtió Bella cuando volvió a empujar su miembro erecto, solo que esta vez sobre su sexo.

—Te extrañé —fue lo que respondió él jugando en medio de sus pechos.

—Ahí viene Audrey —Lo separó de ella al escuchar los pasos bailarines de su niña bajando las escaleras.

La excitación pasó rápidamente y se concentraron en aquel fruto de su amor.

—Mami, mami. El recado. —Alzó la pequeña hoja de papel con una enorme sonrisa chimuela a sus seis años de edad.

—Venga la princesa consentida de papá —murmuró Edward al momento que abría los brazos y Audrey corría hacia ellos.

—Creí que mamá era tu consentida —dijo la niña con un puchero rodeando el cuello de su padre.

—Ella es la reina de esta casa y de mi corazón, pero no puede quitarlos a ti y a tu hermano —susurró un poco alto para que su esposa lo escuchara al regresar del comedor.

La mirada de Bella brilló intensamente, sintiendo que lloraría gracias al amor que la llenó con tan bellas palabras.

Muchas personas apostaron a que ese matrimonio apresurado llevaría al divorcio... Y con orgullo ambos podían decir que tenían casados nueve años. Bella descubrió a los dieciocho que estaba embarazada. Llevaban varios meses saliendo y se habían entregado al otro en tres ocasiones. Se lo ocultó a Edward una semana, y cuando lo dijo, él inmediatamente le pidió matrimonio. Al ser mayores de edad no tuvieron problemas y sus padres no pudieran negarse, por lo que los apoyaron.

Aunque eso no quiso decir que Charlie Swan se sintiera orgulloso de decir que sería abuelo pronto, y estuvo tratando mal a Edward en varias ocasiones. Todo cambio el día en que nació su primer nieto; Anthony Cullen Swan, ese día el corazón de todos los hombres se ablandó por aquel pedacito de ambas familias.

Edward y Bella se casaron tres meses después de comprometerse. Los chismes corrieron por el Instituto y varias chicas la apuntaron de _caza fortunas_; puesto que su embarazo era notable en aquel entonces. Edward siempre la abrazaba, besaba en la frente y secaba sus lágrimas, a la vez que le aseguraba que la amaba y acariciaba su pancita hasta que caía dormida.

Isabella al principio tuvo miedo de que Edward se diera cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo al casarse con ella y se fuera... Eso le habría roto el alma, pero al despertar junto a él cada mañana y escuchar sus promesas de amor, la duda se fue desvaneciendo.

Al año después de que naciera su hijo mayor, Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Y al ser niña, el corazón de Edward se ablandó más, si es que fuera posible. Se ofrecía las primeras noches a cambiarla y mecerla, su cariño paternal creció… Lo que aseguró a Bella de no haberse equivocado al aceptar casarse con él.

Ambos niños habían sacado el cabello cobrizo de Edward, mientras que Anthony tenía los orbes chocolate de Isabella y Audrey los orbes esmeraldas de su padre. Anthony sacó las facciones y carácter de Edward, y Audrey las facciones finas y femeninas de su madre junto con sus gustos.

— ¿El concurso de Cup Cakes es el viernes? —preguntó Isabella después de leer el recado.

—Aja —contestó simplemente Audrey, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Edward—. Tienen que ganar como cada año —continuó con una sonrisa. En el colegio presumía que sus padres ganaban el concurso, que era el más importante para las niñas de allí mismo.

—Amor… ¿Crees que puedas tomarte la tarde ese día? —Volvió a hablar Bella antes de ir a la cocina para llevar los platos sucios.

—Claro que sí, por mi princesita lo que sea —dijo Edward bajando a Audrey de su regazo, ganándose un puchero de su parte.

—Papá, el sábado tengo entrenamiento —Esta vez habló Anthony.

—Tampoco faltaré, además… Es mi día libre —recordó el patriarca mirando a sus dos hijos.

—Yo te apoyaré desde las bancas —dijo risueña Audrey, su hermano la miro divertido.

—Es entrenamiento, la próxima semana es el partido. —Le sacó la lengua y comenzaron a pelearse en la mesa, hasta que la madre puso orden.

—Los dos vayan arriba, tienen mucha tarea. —Por más que renegaron, no pudieron desobedecerla. Subieron con resignación y a mitad de las escaleras; el hijo mayor cargó a su hermana sobre su espalda para llevarla a su habitación.

Edward se levantó e iba a ayudar a su esposa a lavar los platos, pero ella se negó.

—Tú cocinas, lo menos que debo hacer es lavar los trastes —dijo el esposo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Debes regresar a trabajar, yo me encargo de esto. —Y con ello, ganó la batalla.

Se despidió de Edward con un gran beso y este le dio una nalgada juguetona. Lo vio irse e hizo el aseo de toda la cocina para después irse al comedor a continuar. A la media hora, bajó su hijo a pedirle ayuda con una tarea de matemáticas y le siguió su niña pequeña con una tarea de recortes.

Estuvo de un lado a otro, atendiéndolos y ayudándoles. Vino la hora de la cena, el lavarse los dientes e irse a la cama. Le encendió la lamparita de luz a su hija, puesto que padecía de pesadillas cada tercer día, y besó en la mejilla. A su hijo lo arropó y besó en la frente. Bajo a la sala y con un suspiro cansino, se recostó en el sofá cayendo en un sueño profundo con la mano sobre su estómago.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, Edward llegó cansado. El hospital estuvo infestado de gente al regresar de casa y no tuvo tiempo de cenar, solo quería ver y besar a su querida esposa.

Sonrió enternecido al verla medio roncando en el sofá de la sala, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero lo que sí sabía, era de que la escucharía quejarse a la mañana siguiente por el dolor de cuello y espalda. Llegó hasta ella y con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos para subirla a su habitación.

Cada movimiento brusco que daba, hacía que Bella murmurara incoherencias entre sueños. Algunas provocaban una sonrisa o una carcajada de Edward. Por fin entró a la habitación de ambos y la recostó en el blando colchón matrimonial. Besó su frente, mejillas y labios con amor antes de dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha y quitarse la tensión acumulada por su tarde en el trabajo.

Al salir se cambió rápido, pero eso no pudo evitar que su piel agarrara frío… Y al meterse en la cama con su mujer, la despertó instantáneamente.

— ¡Oh Dios! Estás congelado —murmuró separándose de su toque rápidamente—. Espera, yo estaba en el sofá hace un momento. —Miró confundida su alrededor.

—No creo que llevaras un momento, pasan de las diez y media… —La fue acercando a él de nuevo queriendo entrar en calor prontamente.

— ¿Estuve dos horas acostada en la sala? —preguntó confundida mientras abrazaba el cuerpo varonil de Edward.

—Supongo que sí, espero mañana no tengas dolores —Le besó la frente a la vez que rodeaba su cintura—. Te amo, nena —susurró cerca de su oído sintiendo que pronto se dormiría.

—También te amo, nene. —Sonrió al final por el apodo de broma que le puso a su marido.

Ambos durmieron acurrucados, descansando al fin de sus atareados días. Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó a tiempo para preparar el desayuno y lonche de sus hijos, para después llevarlos al colegio. Mientras tanto, Edward dormía diez minutos más antes de bañarse y así ir al trabajo en el hospital.

Al terminar de cambiarse ya lo esperaba un desayuno en el comedor con su adormilada esposa, le agradeció la taza de café antes de mandarla a descansar no sin antes despedirse de ella con un fugaz beso. Comió medio apresurado, luego volvía a lavar sus dientes, tomaba su maletín y salía de la casa.

Una hora y media más tarde, Bella se despertó otra vez. Ese día tenía que ir con su amiga a hacer las compras y llenar la despensa, por lo que se apresuró a bañarse e ir directo al centro comercial.

—Debes enseñarme a llevar esas ojeras por la calle. —Fue el saludo de su amiga; Tanya Denali, con una radiante sonrisa y una notable panza de seis meses de embarazo.

—Hola a ti también —bromeó Isabella antes de darle un abrazo y tallar sus ojos por el ardor que tenía en ellos, bostezó tapando su boca no olvidando sus modales.

—Vamos, necesitas cafeína con urgencia. —Antes de que pudiera jalarla del brazo, Bella negó con la cabeza y le dijo de sus malestares por su noche en el sofá.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella regresaba a su casa. Le dolía la espalda luego de descansar un tiempo en el sofá, el dolor no era insoportable puesto que Edward la había llevado al colchón cómodo de su habitación. Sus pies dolían un poco, Tanya la había llevado de una tienda a otra olvidando que ella debía ir por la despensa de su casa. Cuando entraron a la tienda de bebes los ojos de Tanya brillaron con alegría y arrasó con cada cosa que veía lanzándolo al carrito o a los brazos de Bella.

Estaba cansada y solo esperaba que el día terminara pronto. Tal fue su sorpresa horas más tarde, cuando se suponía que debía preparar la comida para sus hijos y esposo, que le llegó casi toda la familia. Y para aumentar su enojo, sin avisar.

—Hola cuñis, le avisamos a Edward del partido de los Ravens… No puedo creer que se les olvidara. —Fue lo que dijo la hermana de su marido, Alice Cullen, al ver su cara sorprendida.

— ¿Enserio? De verdad es una sorpresa que se me olvidara —murmuró entre dientes mirando asesinamente a Edward; sin percatarse de la furia de su mujer.

—No importa. Trajimos botanas de todo… ¿Dónde están mis niños consentidos? —preguntó su suegra; Esme Cullen, al parecer todo mundo estaba ajeno al enfado de Isabella junto a su dolor de espalda y cuello.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, tenían tiempo sin verse al estar enfrascados en el trabajo. Su última reunión familiar había sido un mes y medio atrás. Bella se encerró en el closet debajo de las escaleras, siendo vista por su marido; que fue a su encuentro rápidamente.

— ¿Te sientes bien, cariño? —preguntó Edward al abrir la puerta lentamente y encontrarse a Bella sentada en un ovillo al suelo del closet.

—Por supuesto —respondió irónica—. Si me fascina que lleguen visitas de imprevisto, y mucho más cuando no aguanto los pies, la espalda y el cuello —continuó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el coraje.

—Me puedo encargar de ellos mientras tú descansas. —La risa sarcástica de Bella comenzó a sacarlo de quicio.

— ¿Tú crees que voy a descansar con sus exclamaciones y gritos, más los de Emmett? — preguntó tapando su rostro, hablaba del primo de Edward; que era muy fan de los deportes.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? —inquirió ya enojado, cruzándose de brazos. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Bella, haciéndola sentir débil frente a él.

—Solo déjame lo que resta de la tarde sola, y luego cumplo con mi papel de ama de casa. —Edward no lo pensó dos veces antes de cerrar la puerta del closet e irse con su familia, lo que aumentó el llanto de su esposa.

Un cuarto del partido después, Bella salió del closet… intentando no ser vista, y lo logró. Al llegar a la cocina se puso a llenar de nuevo los platos con papas y llevó los vasos con soda para su familia política, evitando ver a su marido.

Carlisle Cullen; padre de Edward y suegro de Bella, notó aquella tensión entre la pareja joven. Eso no le gustó, porque estaba orgulloso de que se siguieran amando como cuando eran más críos. Se levantó y siguió a su nuera a la cocina, notando como se sobaba constantemente el cuello.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Bella? —La voz de su suegro la puso alerta y rápidamente se sostuvo de la encimera.

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias —dijo Bella a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres más papas? —preguntó yendo a donde se encontraban la chatarra.

—Bella estamos en familia. Edward no se casó contigo para tener una criada, sino para que seas su pareja y estés con él. —Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Isabella. Carlisle le sonrió amable y sacó de un cajón las pastillas para el dolor muscular, recordaba haberlas puesto él mismo ahí luego de que su nuera se torciera el tobillo meses atrás.

Sin embargo; luego de que Carlisle se fuera a la sala, Bella dejó las pastillas y agarró un paracetamol, con ello se fue a su habitación para descansar, esperaría a que su familia no estuviera en casa para hablar con Edward de lo sucedido minutos antes. Pero las pastillas la sedaron perdiéndose de las despedidas, ni siquiera los gritos de Emmett lograron despertarla.

Llegó la noche, los niños ya estaban dormidos luego de hacer la rutina que normalmente hacía Isabella. Edward se quitó la camisa al entrar a la habitación que compartía con su esposa desde siete años atrás, se sentó al otro extremo de la cama y miró que estaba sumida en sueño profundo. La cambió a un pijama ligero y se recostó con ella, la abrazó y le susurro un _te amo_… Estaba arrepentido por haberla hecho sentir así.

La mañana siguiente ya era viernes, Bella no se despertó para llevar a los niños al colegio.

—Papi, papi. —Audrey picoteaba el rostro de su padre, y no fue hasta que presionó su nariz que despertó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Se despertó de golpe, sorprendido de que aún siguieran sus hijos en la casa.

—Mami no se despertó, llegaremos tarde. —Edward volteó a ver a su esposa.

Estaba envuelta entre las sábanas, con el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro, el amor llenó su pecho por lo que se levantó y dirigió al baño para llevarlos él mismo. Pero el portazo logró despertar a Bella.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? —Miró a todas partes con el corazón acelerado, se sentía fatigada y entumecida.

—Llegaremos tarde al colegio —dijo rápidamente Anthony con mirada asustada.

—Lo siento, lo siento cariño… Bajen y prepararé un desayuno rápido. —Se puso las pantuflas y siguió a sus hijos escaleras abajo, no podía creer que se le hiciera tarde.

Edward bajó un minuto después, encontrando a sus hijos comiendo velozmente. Fue entonces cuando notó a su esposa con una coleta improvisada y metiendo comida a las loncheras.

—No te despertaste. —Fue lo que dijo Edward, queriéndose acercar a Bella.

—No me lo eches en cara —respondió rudamente su esposa escoltando a sus hijos fuera de casa hacia la camioneta.

Alzó los brazos frustrado, puesto que no quería echarle en cara nada… Ella era la que seguía molesta. Se fue a bañar con aire cansino.

— ¿Por qué estás molesta con papi? —preguntó Audrey mirando a su madre conducir, Anthony llevaba rato queriéndolo preguntar.

—No estoy molesta con papi —mintió apretando el volante; por suerte sus hijos no se percataron, estacionó frente al colegio con apenas dos minutos de retraso.

— ¿Entonces si irán a hacer Cup Cakes? —Esa pregunta inocente de su hija menor, le hizo sentir inútil al olvidar aquello que alegraba mucho a Audrey.

—Por supuesto, papi y yo no te fallaremos, cariño. —Anthony la beso en la mejilla y Audrey le dio un abrazo, ambos le dijeron que la querían.

Nada se sentía más hermoso como que tus hijos te digan _te quiero_ antes de ir a clases. Aunque vería esa carita triste si le fallaba en lo de los Cup Cakes y mucho más si Edward faltaba.

Llegó a la casa y aún estaba su auto en el garaje, con un suspiro se bajó, caminó al interior. Por poco se desmaya al encontrar a su marido sin camisa en la cocina preparándose un café, aún mantenía aquel cuerpo de la adolescencia… Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior y caminó como si nada al refrigerador.

—Audrey quería saber si irás al concurso de los Cup Cakes. —Su voz se escuchó ronca y se la aclaró al ver como Edward sonreía.

—Ya pedí el día… Así que estaré aquí —intentó acercarse a ella, pero esta se alejó cerrando el refrigerador. Sus ojos parecieron dudar y se fue antes de que dijera algo más.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron en diferentes lugares, eso frustró a Edward, que aunque era orgulloso, lo que más quería en ese momento era aprovechar su tiempo a solas con Isabella.

Para relajarse puso algo de música, quería dejar de pensar en él… Que estaba en algún lugar de la casa, quería olvidar su torso desnudo y aquellas noches de pasión compartidas. Aunque la canción solo la perturbó más de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Este no es el momento para ser orgullosa y cobarde —dijo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y se abrazaba a sí misma rodeando su torso.

Ladeó la cabeza, aun cansada por todo lo vivido en la última semana. No creía poder ganar de nuevo el concurso de Cup Cakes en el colegio de Audrey, la decepcionaría… Lo que menos quería en este mundo. Se recostó cansada en la cama y durmió plácidamente.

En medio de su sueño, recordó aquel día en que visitó a Edward en el hospital, como se divirtieron en su consultorio y estuvieron acurrucados contra el otro compartiendo besos y caricias. Y su mente se fue mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se acercaba el concurso de Cup Cakes y participarían por primera vez.

—Vamos cariño, debes batir más fuerte —incitó Bella con una sonrisa, viendo a su marido preparar una masa. Solo lo había visto cocinar en dos ocasiones, y esta vez ella le enseñaba a hacer algo más que pan tostado y cereal con leche.

—Tú eres la única que sabe cocinar, y lo haces delicioso —dijo Edward dejando el tazón con el cucharon, rindiéndose—. Te echaré porras desde lejos. —Bella alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, pero me mancharé y necesitaré que alguien me limpie —habló seductoramente manchándose a propósito la blusa sobre su seno derecho—. Ups —dijo inocentemente antes de que Edward la subiera en la encimera y comenzara a lamer la mezcla acariciando a su vez el pezón de Isabella.

—Eres malvada —escuchó la voz de Edward desde lejos, ella se encontraba en el cielo.

—No encontraré otra forma para que te interesen las artes culinarias. —Fue lo único que pudo decir Bella, para luego besarlo. La ropa les estorbó y fue desapareciendo rápidamente, hicieron el amor con lentitud y se acariciaron queriendo grabar cada momento hasta que culminaron juntos.

Desde entonces, Edward había visto la manera para meterse en la cocina con su mujer y repetir lo de aquel día maravilloso, lográndolo en cuatro ocasiones; en tres no estaban sus hijos en casa y en la última cerraron la puerta e intentaron ser silenciosos logrando no ser escuchados.

Para ambos, fueron las veces con más pasión entre ellos. Donde sintieron tanto placer que se les debilitaba el cuerpo y se sentían unidos en todos los sentidos, amándose intensamente.

Poco a poco fue despertando por aquel cosquilleo en su cuello. Unos labios suaves la besaban en sus puntos sensibles queriendo empezar la unión esperada por días, encontrándose con un efecto diferente al que se imaginaba cuando decidió colocarse encima de Bella y besarla.

—Ya es tarde. El concurso. —Se levantó mareándose a mitad del camino, fue tomada rápidamente de la cintura por su marido.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó al ver como su rostro perdía color.

—Estoy bien, solo debo ir al baño. —Se alejó de él y después de ese momento no hubo más contacto.

El colegio estaba perfectamente decorado sobre el tema del concurso, pastelillos de cartón y demasiado llamativos se encontraban en la entrada. En el patio, había mesas con todos los ingredientes y utensilios que se pudieran ocupar para la preparación de los Cup Cakes.

—Señor y Señora Cullen, es un placer volverlos a ver… Les deseamos mucha suerte —saludó la directora del colegio, vestida con un impecable traje que daba la impresión de ver a una abogada.

En una pared se encontraba orgullosamente el apellido Cullen, aludiendo ser el ganador por dos años consecutivos. No habían querido participar antes de que Audrey entrara al colegio.

Edward contempló a su esposa, notando su palidez y ojeras. Se veía cansada y aun así seguía conservando su belleza, la abrazó por los hombros e Isabella por estar bajo la mirada de las madres _brujas_ solteras, rodeó la cintura de su marido.

—Que alegría volver a verlos. —Se voltearon hacia aquella voz. Que los miraba con una sonrisa ladina acompañada de su esposo.

—Lo mismo decimos, sino te hubiéramos visto ayer —dijo Edward intentando no soltar una carcajada al recordar el insulto que salió de su boca el día anterior luego de que los Ravens no anotaran el touchdown.

Bella de solo pensar en ello, se separó de su marido, robando su atención rápidamente.

—No te rías, que ya sé porque lo haces. —Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente Alice antes de ir a abrazar a su cuñada con un abrazo.

Edward y Jasper se saludaron, e inmediatamente buscaron a sus respectivas hijas encontrándolas con otro grupo de niñas. Satisfechos de no ver varones cerca.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó Alice al notar que los ponía tan aliviados—. Tienen seis y cinco años. —Se refirió a Audrey y a su única hija; Jazmine Hale, respectivamente.

—Los niños de ahora están más avanzados. —Se defendieron los dos hombres, comenzando a _discutir_ con la pequeña Alice.

Isabella por otra parte miraba apenada a Edward. Sintiéndose culpable por estar haciéndolo de nuevo, puso atención a su alrededor, mirando a su niño riendo con una chiquilla. No se acercó porque sabía que era su mejor amiga; y que por ahora no había nada entre ellos.

—Diez dólares por tus pensamientos. —Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tan cerca de ella. Estuvo muy metida en sus pensamientos.

—No valen tanto —le dijo a Jacob Black; el padre de la mejor amiga de Anthony.

—Valen mucho, de verdad —dijo Jacob con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Lo había conocido en el segundo concurso al que había asistido, era padre soltero luego de que su esposa muriera dando a luz. Se habían hecho amigos, y a Edward no le agradaba esa amistad porque sentía que aquel tipo quería robarle a su mujer.

—Amor, ya es hora. Vámonos —dijo Edward al estar aún lado de ellos. Jacob le sonrió amistosamente, pero él estaba fúrico y arrastró; literalmente, a Isabella lejos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? —preguntó molesta soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad, y de nuevo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Me enferma verte con él —le respondió furioso, sintiendo que lo mataría con todos los padres e hijos de testigos.

—Es el padre de la mejor amiga de Tony… ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Evitó verlo, no queriendo hacer una escena frente a las pulgas que tenían la mirada fija en Edward.

—Me importa un carajo de quien sea padre, no quiero volver a verlo cerca de ti. —La volteo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, viéndolos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Crees que a mí no me molesta esas idiotas que te comen con la mirada? —preguntó golpeando su pecho con el dedo índice, bañando sus mejillas con aquellas gotas saladas.

—Te amo solo a ti, muero por hacerte el amor sobre esta misma mesa —soltó de pronto Edward. Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, había dicho las palabras menos esperadas.

—Mami, papi. Ya va a empezar el concurso. —Limpió su rostro para que Audrey no la mirara. Edward la cargó y en dos segundos ya eran el marco de la familia perfecta.

—Deséanos suerte cariño —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, besando la mejilla de su hija.

—Suerte, ganaran como siempre. —Besó la mejilla de ambos padres y fue corriendo con sus amigas.

Anthony los saludó con la mano de lejos y levantó un pulgar en señal de apoyo. Técnicamente, si eran la familia perfecta.

—Bienvenidos al concurso anual de Cup Cakes del colegio Smiley Dreams —saludó la directora, para comenzar a presentar a los padres, después de Jasper y Alice fueron ellos—. Y nuestros ganadores por dos años consecutivos… Edward e Isabella Cullen. —Aplaudieron y llevaron una mesa con ingredientes 'especiales' que eran la mejor parte del concurso.

La directora sonó una campana y los padres se pusieron manos a la obra. Bella fue hacia la mesa encontrando vainilla, fresa, plátano y moras azules… En su mente dio por sentado el primer lugar.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —le preguntó Edward ayudándola con la pequeña canasta de frutas.

—Será sencillo —dijeron ambos con una mirada cómplice, por un instante olvidaron los momentos malos.

El primer cup cake que hicieron fue de fresa con plátano. No pueden evitar rozar sus manos en varias ocasiones al querer tomar un mismo utensilio o ingrediente, se miran y notan en los ojos del otro que todo está empezando a quedar atrás… Recordando ahora aquella primera vez cocinando juntos.

La primera etapa fue calificada y Bella se mostró satisfecha por la cara de gusto por parte de los jueces, había agregado vainilla a la mezcla y por ello eran diferentes a los demás. Siempre ella dejaba su toque. Volvió la mirada a su marido y notó que estaba manchado de harina en la nariz a la vez que tenía la lengua entre los dientes queriendo terminar el cup cake de mora azul.

—Cielo… —Con una sonrisa se acercó hasta él y con una toalla le quitó la mancha. Edward posó sus orbes esmeralda sobre su esposa, le sonrió y le robó un beso haciendo escuchar los _ow_ por parte del público.

Juguetonamente le guiñó el ojo y extendió el último cup cake que sería calificado, para así anunciar al ganador. Bella lo decoró con rosas blancas y llevo a la mesa de los jueces. Pasó por lo menos un minuto antes de que la directora tomara un papel y el micrófono.

—Suerte a los participantes… —dijo mirando a todo mundo, abrió el sobre con lentitud para aumentar el suspenso en el patio—. Y los ganadores son… la familia Cullen —continuó.

Sin esperarlo, Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura y dio una vuelta por los aires. Esta cerró los ojos, y lo abrazó para después sonreírle a su pequeña; que los miraba feliz y orgullosa. Fueron a recoger el pequeño trofeo de plástico junto con un moño de primer lugar. Los felicitaron, e Isabella fue directamente al baño después de pasar por muchos brazos medio desconocidos.

Lavó su rostro después de salir del pequeño cubículo, estaba decidida, lo haría… No tenía nada de malo. Solo temía por la reacción de Edward, no volvieron a hablar sobre ello después de muchos años y ella perdió la esperanza de que pudiera suceder.

Al salir, fue abrazada por Alice; quien sonrió y la felicitó.

—Quería ganarles, pero parece ser imposible. Edward me pidió que llevara los niños a casa porque quiere estar un tiempo a solas contigo. —Alice la codeó pícaramente como en la adolescencia.

—Que bien, así me dará tiempo para hablar con él. —La seriedad en las palabras de Isabella, alertaron a Alice.

—No se van a separar… ¿Verdad? —Ambas se miraron por un minuto, antes de que Edward dijera que era tiempo de irse. La hermana Cullen se quedó angustiada.

—Adiós mis amores, pórtense bien con la tía Alice… Y Audrey, no le presumas a tu prima Jazmine —advirtió Bella como buena madre, ya sabía que haría llorar a la pequeña Hale con lo del concurso.

—Pero mamá —se quejó Audrey con un puchero y su padre le dijo lo mismo, por lo que prometió no mencionarlo siquiera.

—Adiós campeón —se despidió Edward de Anthony, se abrazaron y chocaron los puños.

—Adiós papá —dijo el pequeño Cullen con una sonrisa—. Te veré mañana en el campo. — Volvió a recordar, y no porque se le pudiera olvidar a su padre, simplemente le gustaba decirlo.

—Ahí nos veremos. Los queremos, Audrey, Tony. —Pocas veces lo llamaban con ese apodo, Edward escoltó a Isabella fuera del lugar con la mano sobre su espalda baja.

Llegaron a la casa, pero ninguno se bajó. Bella aún estaba pensando en mencionarlo, sin embargo, las palabras no lograban salir… Se sentía una adolescente de nuevo. Edward se acercó a ella y no queriendo que se alejara la rodeo de la cintura comenzando a besar su cuello.

—Edward… —Bella jadeó e intento alejarse, solo que su esposo apretó más su agarre y con la otra mano intento meterse entre las piernas de su mujer.

—No me alejes, por favor. Te he extrañado. —Con esas simples palabras. Ambos se convirtieron en aquellos chiquillos nueve años atrás y se dejaron llevar por lo que sus hormonas pedían.

Bajaron del auto, y fueron al interior de la casa. Ni siquiera cruzaron la sala cuando Edward se lanzó contra ella y la alzó para que rodeara su cintura, estaba enloquecido luego de varios días sin estar dentro de su esposa. La besó con toda la pasión contenida, y embistió contra su cadera haciéndole sentir que ya estaba listo.

Fue subiendo las escaleras mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Isabella, entró en la habitación sin camisa y la recostó en la cama matrimonial. Bella acarició su pecho bien formado con lentitud, y poco a poco Edward fue bajando su salvajismo.

La ropa desapareció con la ayuda del otro, acariciando y besando cada parte que quedaba al descubierto. Siendo cariñosos, mimándose con ligeros besos y miradas cortas.

Fue hasta que Edward entró en ella de una sola embestida que se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo que eran uno en todos los sentidos. Bella lo jaló del cuello, besándolo con pasión y amor, queriendo dejar atrás las discusiones. Edward recargó ambos brazos sobre la cama y comenzó un vaivén lento y rítmico, reviviendo aquel día.

Bella gimió a la vez que arqueaba la espalda, él aprovechó el movimiento y le puso atención a los dos montes que tanto amaba. Los lamió con clemencia y dio una embestida profunda arrancándole a los dos el nombre del otro.

Ese momento era mágico… único. Ella llevó sus manos temblorosas al rostro masculino de él, lo acaricio lentamente en los pómulos bajando hasta la mandíbula.

—Edward… te amo. Demasiado —susurró Bella juntando su frente con la de él, cerrando los ojos al final creyendo que estaba en el cielo.

Culminaron juntos, jadeando y temblando. Edward se corrió salvajemente dentro de ella, sonriendo por aquellas palabras que dijo… de sus labios, luego de todo lo que le hizo en los últimos días. La miró con las pupilas dilatadas, y le dio apenas un roce de labios antes de hablar.

—Yo también te amo, lo sabes. No me canso de recordártelo todos los días, lamento mi comportamiento últimamente… No quería hacerte sentir así. Te amo más allá de mí mismo. —A ese punto Bella estaba llorando, sintiendo que ya era el momento.

—Edward, debo confesarte algo. —Un miedo se instaló en su pecho, pensando en lo peor. Bella le sonrió tímidamente al ver como la duda cruzaba por su mirada esmeralda—. No sé porque todo mundo cree que te pediré el divorcio. Tendría que estar loca porque eres muy importante en mi vida… Gracias a ti tengo a Anthony y a Audrey, gracias a ti tengo la familia que soñé de pequeña. Jamás me arrepentiré de haberme entregado a ti en todos los sentidos. —Los ojos de Edward se pusieron brillosos, los cerró no queriendo que su esposa notara que estaba por llorar al escucharla.

— ¿Entonces, que ocurre? —Abrió los ojos al sentir que Bella se tensaba, le acarició el rostro en señal de que todo estaría bien.

—Estoy embarazada… —El silencio que se instaló entre ellos pareció ser eterno.

Bella se iba a separar de él, pero Edward la besó; fue en ese momento que notó que su marido estaba llorando con ella.

— ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó insegura mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas del cobrizo.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Seremos padres de nuevo… Estamos casados, ya no tenemos dieciocho años, nos encontramos muy bien para tener un bebé. —Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Recargó su rostro en el pecho de su mujer, sin nada sexual en el ambiente.

—Soy una idiota, creí que te enojarías porque tendríamos un hijo otra vez. —Enredó su mano en la cabellera cobriza de Edward, por fin aliviada de haber soltado tan gran noticia.

—No lo eres, simplemente te volviste aquella mujer que conocí hace nueve años —dijo Edward acariciando su estómago plano, sonriendo aún mas de saber que habría un bebé en la casa después de seis años—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —La miró sin moverse de su posición.

—Desde que inició la semana. Te lo quise decir, pero no tuve oportunidad —se justificó al ver que discutiría porque no se lo había contado inmediatamente—. Lamento haberlo hecho de nuevo —continuó hablando al recordar que también le había ocultado una semana sobre el embarazo de Anthony.

—Hay algo bueno de esto —dijo Edward luego de pensar unos segundos. Alzó el rostro y le sonrió pícaramente—. Podemos volver a repetir lo que hicimos aquel día, luego de que aceptaras casarte conmigo. —Bella rio por lo bajo al sentir como se ponía duro de nuevo, puesto que él no se había salido de ella en toda la conversación.

—Qué ninfómano eres —se burló Isabella acariciando su cuello.

—Por ti nena, lo seré siempre. —La besó con una sonrisa torcida, la mirada chocolate de Bella cambió y al separarse ella lo observó.

—Te amo, Edward. Siempre lo haré. —Al terminar la frase, su esposo le dio una embestida.

—Y yo te amaré por toda la eternidad, Isabella Swan —le dijo Edward con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa sincera. Volvieron a besarse y la muestra de amor empezó con más pasión que la anterior.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece rr?**

**Está considerado un One-Shot, pero depende de ustedes el que se convierta en un fic corto o en este caso Three-Shot**

**Bien, el viernes les vendré con un nuevo fic llamado "Come Back", que está en manos de una de mis dos betas (: Aun no tengo un Summary, pero les dejo un pequeñin adelanto…**

_**Detuvo su caminar al sentir pasos detrás de ella, volteó pero no encontró nada. Extrañada, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, solo que esta vez prestando más atención alrededor.**_

_**Otra vez los pasos y volteó rápido, sin detenerse primero… fue entonces que descubrió a la persona que la perseguía. Parpadeo varias veces no creyéndolo.**_

_**-Hola Bella- Sonrió cariñosamente, fue entonces que sintió un piquete en el brazo.**_

_**Chillo de dolor, todo estaba dando vueltas… sintió que caía y alguien la atrapaba.**_

_**-Nadie nos volverá a separar- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar en negro.**_

**Es demasiado pequeño, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresita ^^**

**Me despido lectoras, tendrán noticias de mí muy pronto**

**Abrazos y mordiscos vampíricos**

**Letter Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo. Qué alegría volver a saber de ustedes, espero digan lo mismo sobre mí. Bien, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me leyeron. Sobre todo a las que dejaron rr, agregaron a favoritos o follow. Me hicieron muy feliz, no saben…**

**Lamento también la tardanza, tuve unos problemillas por ahí. Ok, les dejo este capitulo… de ustedes depende si la continuo o no.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí me encanta jugar con ellos nada más ^^**

**Summary:** Edward y Bella han vivido tantas experiencias juntos. Solo un matrimonio como el de ellos puede sobrellevar cualquier problema. Esta es la historia de cómo llevar un buen matrimonio… o no.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD

www . facebook . com groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Capítulo 2**

Lloraba mientras imaginaba lo que sería de ella ahora que estaba embarazada. Lo que era seguro, era que Charlie la asesinaría. Pero eso ahora no importaba tanto, más bien cómo reaccionaría Edward cuando le dijera. Llevaba una semana pensando que hacer. Y el aborto no era considerado una opción para ella. Su madre insistía en que le contara lo que pasaba, y ella desistía puesto que quería que él lo supiera primero que nadie.

Se tranquilizaba así misma. Recordando sus noches compartidas con Edward. Todo lo que veía allí, era mágico y lleno de cariño, ambos compartían mucho en sus acciones. Cerraba sus ojos y lo podía imaginar sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente a la vez que sus caderas se encontraban en un baile lujurioso.

Limpió sus mejillas en un intento de darse ánimos. Decidiendo por fin decírselo, aunque su respuesta fuera negativa… sobreviviría sabiendo que se lo contó y no le negó su derecho de ser padre. Aunque Charlie la matara por "destruir" su futuro, aunque todos la rechazaran por ser madre a tan temprana edad.

Bajó las escaleras decidida a hablar con Edward. Él debía saberlo, antes de que alguien la descubriera… no podía seguir escondiendo sus malestares matutinos y su apetito nocturno. Observó a sus padres sentados en el comedor, esperándola.

—Mamá, olvidé decirte que los Cullen me invitaron a comer hoy — Mintió bajo la concurrente mirada de su padre, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

—Cielo, está bien… solo intenta mencionarlo un poco antes la próxima vez — Charlie llevó su mirada hacia Renée no creyendo que la dejara ir con su novio. Bella asintió lentamente.

—No —Se levantó de la silla. —No irás en este momento… tan noche, con tu noviecito que lo más seguro es que quiera sobrepasarse contigo… sino es que ya lo hizo— Las manos de Isabella comenzaron a sudar y dio un paso atrás.

—Edward me respeta —Defendió recordando las tres veces en que se habían entregado al otro. Los dos estaban de acuerdo, y hasta habían sido torpes en varias ocasiones siendo primerizos en eso.

—Deja que la niña disfrute su adolescencia —Murmuró Renée jalándolo para que se sentara de nuevo en la silla del comedor.

Miró a Bella con una pequeña sonrisa, queriendo saber que le ocurría, pero la castaña se negó y salió de la casa en dirección a su auto. Manejó a la mansión de los Cullen echa un manojo de nervios al no saber si él estaría solo, o si tan siquiera se encontraría en casa. Miró su reloj notando que pasaban de las nueve de la noche. No sabía que era tan tarde.

Se estacionó una cuadra antes de llegar a la propiedad donde estaba la mansión, puesto que era rodeada por naturaleza y tenía vecinos a cien metros de distancia. A lo lejos logró ver que el carro de Carlisle Cullen salía de la propiedad, no sabiendo que mas hacer, marcó su número rápidamente.

— ¿Bella? —Contestó a los tres timbrazos.

—Hola… — Susurró tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo van las compras con Renée? — Preguntó Edward cortésmente.

—No fui de compras, ni siquiera salí…

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me mentiste? —Aquellas palabras fueron una punzada en el corazón de Isabella.

—Porque estaba evitándote, no sabía cómo afrontar algo más fuerte que yo —Condujo el auto hacia la entrada de la mansión suspirando con alivio al ver la luz de la sala encendida.

—No entiendo… ¿Me evitas porque soy más fuerte que tú?

—No fue eso lo que dije —Sonrió con delicadeza, por primera vez en la semana. Salió del auto con lentitud y se aproximó a la entrada, tocó el timbre y lo escuchó de fondo en la otra línea.

—Ya me confundiste. Y alguien ha tocado la puerta, debo irme —Murmuró Edward confundido, queriendo terminar con aquella llamada antes de que ella lo terminara a él.

—No cuelgues… ve a atender la puerta, pero no cuelgues por favor —Suplicó dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Escuchó los pasos de Edward aproximarse y después la chapa girar, dejándola verlo en todo su esplendor con la ropa un poco arrugada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —Preguntó colgando el teléfono.

—Te dije que no colgaras —Dijo ella entrando a la casa y guardando su celular.

—Ya… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has cansado de esta relación y vamos a terminar? Prefiero hacerlo yo, espera deja me preparo…

—Déjame darte un motivo primero.

—No quiero terminar esto, me siento a gusto contigo —Dijo Edward tomando sus manos e intentando darle un beso antes de que lo esquivara.

—Necesitamos hablar, si me besas me desconcentrarás — Refutó Isabella sentándose en el sofá más próximo a ella, seguida por el cobrizo.

—Si eso funciona para que no me rompas, me arriesgo —Se lanzó contra ella, pero fue más rápida y ladeó la cabeza dejando que la besara en la mejilla.

—Edward —Lo separó de ella con mirada molesta—. Estoy embarazada— Soltó rápidamente antes de poder arrepentirse, para ese momento ya había soltado las palabras.

El silencio reinó en toda la casa, incomodando de sobremanera a Bella.

—Cásate conmigo —Susurró segundos después Edward.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Espera, analiza bien lo que te dije —Dijo lentamente con el corazón acelerado.

— ¿Es mío? —Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

—No lo estoy dudando… lo pregunto porque al parecer quieres que lo haga— Levantó las manos a modo defensivo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Su voz tembló al final, nada fue como lo esperaba.

— ¿De querer casarme contigo? Sí —Respondió rápidamente—. Para que no hagas más preguntas, te lo resumiré todo… quiero ser padre a tu lado, quiero que eduquemos a ese bebé dentro de un matrimonio… pero no te lo pido porque estés embarazada, ya me veía a tu lado de esa manera. Ya te lo dije, no quiero terminar esto, y mucho menos ahora. Además, yo te quiero

—Sí —Susurró Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Sí qué?

—Si quiero casarme contigo tonto —Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

Sonrieron antes de besarse lentamente, entregándolo todo en ese beso. Y dando la tranquilidad que los dos necesitaban y no lo sabían. La alzó provocando que rodeara su cintura, juntando sus sexos provocando que el ambiente se tornara pasional, siguieron besándose mientras iban escaleras arriba.

Una hora después, estaban recostados en la cama de Edward. Abrazados. Respirando profundamente. Ambos sentían una paz inexplicable, con las piernas enredadas entre las sabanas y sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

—Voy a ser papá —Dijo Edward luego de un momento en silencio.

— ¿No, enserio? No lo había notado —Bromeó Bella subiendo el rostro para mirarlo, y se asustó al ver su tez más pálida de lo normal y los ojos demasiado brillosos. —Edward ¿Qué ocurre?

—Voy a ser papá —Repitió posando sus orbes esmeraldas en Isabella y la abrazó fuertemente—. No estoy preparado, lo voy a hacer mal… ni siquiera puedo prepararme un desayuno, menos ser padre —Hablaba sin sentido comenzando a asustarla.

—Lo harás bien, ahora suelta un poco el agarre… me lastimas. Edward, por favor —Susurró con una mueca de dolor.

Al escuchar su jadeo adolorido, la fue soltando de a poco y parpadeó demasiadas veces.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó sobando los brazos de la castaña con delicadeza.

—No importa, ahora recuéstate, debemos hablar otra vez, y si quieres que termine igual que nuestra conversación anterior, mantente en silencio —Advirtió Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward se recostó en la cama, con los labios apretados. Comenzaba a convertirse en un adicto al sexo, y todo era culpa de Isabella y su cuerpo sensual… sobretodo sus senos que lo miraban a poca distancia de donde él se encontraba. Antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido, su novia se le echó encima con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, con los sexos de ambos a punto de tocarse. El cobrizo comenzó a excitarse y ella lo notó, sonriendo pícaramente.

—Ahora, no creas que yo no tengo miedo de que algo salga mal. Ya sabes cómo son los índices de un aborto espontaneo, las nauseas, vómitos y los cambios hormonales… la peor parte me la llevo yo, cariño — Le guiñó el ojo, lo vio fruncir el ceño dejándola confundida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás? —Preguntó Edward.

—Puedo tener un mes y medio, calculando la primera vez que estuvimos juntos —Juntaron sus frentes.

—Es difícil olvidarlo, aunque será mejor consultar a un experto… vayamos al hospital este fin de semana, lo bueno es que ya empiezan las vacaciones de invierno

—Me parece bien —Aceptó Bella, y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Edward en su panza.

— ¿No es este momento en el que patea y me emociono por sentir a mi niño? —Habló confundido, moviendo su mano por todo el torso de Isabella queriendo captar algún movimiento.

—Creo que es muy temprano para eso —Dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

—O muy tarde, son las diez y media… debe estar dormido —Les dio vuelta dejándola recostada en la cama y pegó su rostro a la panza plana de su novia.

—Me refiero a que todavía no debe moverse, es muy pequeño.

—Habla papá, lamento si te despierto… quería decirte que haces bien en dormirte temprano, porque cuando nazcas y crezcas ya estarás acostumbrado, y no tendré que mandarte —Susurró Edward ignorando por completo a Isabella.

—Estás exagerando, no creo que pueda escucharte…

— ¿Disculpa? Estoy teniendo una conversación padre e hijo o hija.

Bella sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, las malditas hormonas pudieron con ella… limpió su rostro bruscamente y le sacó la lengua al cobrizo.

— ¿Ves lo que haces? Por tu culpa ahora parezco una Magdalena —Reprochó apoyándose en sus codos y mirando desde esa posición a Edward aún pegado a su panza.

—Son tus hormonas, no las mías.

—Fue tu pene el que entró en mí y descontroló mis hormonas.

—Lamento tener tan buena puntería.

—Solo cállate, bésame y lleva tu puntería al blanco correcto —Ordenó jalándolo del cabello.

—Los cambios hormonales ya empezaron, y no veo que la peor parte te la lleves tu —Bromeó Edward juntando sus labios con los de ella.

—Es tu culpa por embarazarme.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan sensible.

Siguieron peleando hasta que empezaron su demostración de amor, siendo más salvaje que la anterior. Las hormonas de Isabella pidieron más y no se cansaron hasta mitad de la madrugada, luego de que llegara el resto de la familia Cullen.

Esme intentó entrar en la habitación de su hijo para avisarle de su llegada de la fiesta de los colegas de su marido, creyó escuchar jadeos pero al pegar la oreja en la puerta… no se oía nada. Además de que el cerrojo estaba cerrado. Entonces recordó el auto de Bella estacionado en la entrada de la casa y se fue a su respectiva habitación con una sonrisa cómplice.

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó sobresaltada… aún estaba entre los brazos de Edward. Por lo que no entendía que pudo perturbarla tan temprano. Sintió sus tripas reclamar por comida violentamente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que vomitaría la comida de toda la semana. Apretó su nariz a la piel de su ahora prometido queriendo que las nauseas pasaran, y así fue luego de unos segundos.

Salió de los brazos de Edward con cuidado para no despertarlo. Fue hacia el baño privado y tomó el cepillo que utilizaba las veces que se quedaba a dormir. Lavó sus dientes, su rostro e hizo un moño desarreglado con su cabello enredado. Se puso su pantalón del día anterior y la camisa de Edward, junto con sus zapatillas. Luego de asegurarse de que siguiera dormido, bajó al primer piso yendo a la cocina.

Se preparó varias tiras de tocino, huevo revuelto y dos vasos con chocomilk. Sirvió la comida en los platos y lo puso todo en una bandeja, estaba por cargarla cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

—Buenos días, Bella —Saludó Carlisle Cullen, vestido de traje.

— ¡Oh! Carlisle. Me diste un susto… buenos días —Respondió ella recargándose de un mueble.

—No puedo creer que madrugaran, aún es demasiado temprano para Edward. No pasan de las ocho de la mañana —Bromeó el padre Cullen sirviéndose café recién hecho en una taza.

—Si es solo que…

Detuvo la frase a la mitad al sentir el olor del café entrar en sus fosas nasales, abrió sus ojos y tapó su boca al mismo tiempo. Intentó correr, pero solo logró llegar al bote de basura de la cocina, vomitando estrepitosamente.

— ¡Edward! —Escuchó al momento que sentía una mano sobre su espalda.

El susodicho despertó rápidamente y al no ver a su prometida junto a él solo atinó en ponerse su pantalón, saliendo disparado hacia las escaleras. Lo abrochó a mitad del trayecto y al ver el rostro de Isabella metido en el bote de basura se aproximó a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé, estábamos hablando y un segundo después estaba vomitando —Explicó Carlisle.

—Tranquila —Le dijo Edward sobando su espalda.

Bella sacó su rostro del bote y miró llorando a Edward, le extendió los brazos y él la abrazo sin pensarlo.

—Todo está bien, vamos a que te laves. Gracias papá —Miró a su padre; quien le asintió, y fue hacia su habitación. —Ahora veo a que te referías con eso de "lo peor me lo llevo yo"

— ¡Cállate!

—Está bien, está bien.

La llevó al baño privado y le ayudó a lavarse los dientes, en algunas ocasiones Bella soltaba una que otra lágrima, sintiendo la vergüenza llenarla luego de saber que su suegro la había visto vomitando. Cuando terminó de asearse, fue directo a la cama con expresión cansada.

—En la cocina dejé el desayuno listo —Susurró ella abrazando la almohada de Edward.

—Eres la mejor prometida… pero no, estaré aquí a tu lado. No quisiera regresar y encontrarte con la cabeza metida en la taza del baño

Isabella lo golpeó molesta y le sacó la lengua en un deje de inmadurez. Edward se recostó a su lado acariciando su rostro.

—Era solo una broma, cariño —La atrajo hacia si para abrazarla.

—Debo regresar a casa, o Charlie creerá que me raptaste.

—No es tan mala idea… ahora que seremos una familia y te casarás conmigo… ¡Oh Dios! —El cuerpo entero del cobrizo se tensó y Bella pudo escuchar su corazón acelerarse. — ¿Quién le dirá a tu padre? Yo no, obviamente quiero conocer a mi hijo.

—Tenemos que decírselo. Lo más grave que puede pasar, es nada más tener un bebé.

—Eso no me hace sentir más tranquilo —Dijo Edward.

—Ya cálmate. Charlie no es tan severo como parece —Lo tranquilizó Bella, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera cobriza.

Horas más tarde Bella llegó a su casa. Sus padres no estaban, y eso le dio la privacidad que necesitaba en ese momento… tenía que pensar detenidamente en todo lo que conllevaría estar embarazada. Y ahora con una boda próxima, que según Edward sería más pronto de lo que alguno de los dos imaginaria.

Debía avisarle a sus padres, ir al ginecólogo para saber que todo estaba en orden y no había riesgo de aborto (que era su mayor preocupación), saber que haría con sus estudios ahora… la lista se alargaba y ella solo quería llevar un embarazo normal. Además de que Edward no se quería perder ningún momento, había sido muy claro en sus palabras.

—Quiero estar contigo en tus nauseas matutinas, tus antojos y la primera vez que se mueva… y mudarme a tu casa no es una opción, no podría hacerte maldades sin ser descubierto

¿Acaso mudarse a la mansión de los Cullen era una opción para ella? No se sentiría cómoda con Alice mirándola pícaramente cada mañana luego de hacer "maldades", o a Esme o a Carlisle, no es que la miraran pícaramente, pero estaría avergonzada porque los escucharan.

Lo único bueno era que Carlisle era médico y si ocurría alguna anomalía, él estaría allí para solucionarlo o tendría colegas que le harían favores a mitad de la noche o poder pedir una cita antes de tiempo para revisarla.

Con una mueca y la mano sobre su panza, camino hacia su habitación. Por un segundo, llegó a pensar en lo que pasaría si la prueba de embarazo y sus hormonas se equivocaban, si no estaba embarazada. ¿Edward la seguiría queriendo? ¿Aún permanecerían juntos? O si estaba embarazada, y perdía al bebé en medio del embarazo. Eso la mataría… y mucho más si Edward dejaba de quererla por eso.

—No quiero perderte. Apenas llevo una semana sabiendo de tu existencia y mi cerebro ya quiere jugarme una mala pasada, con alucinaciones de un aborto —Hablaba mientras acariciaba su torso. —Tal vez suene loco, pero yo ya te estoy queriendo… porque eres la prueba del amor que está creciendo entre Edward y yo— Concluyó comenzando a llorar silenciosamente.

Apenas se habían dicho _te quiero_ y ya estaban por casarse. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? ¿Tanto ella en aceptar como él en proponerlo? ¿Este matrimonio apresurado no llevaría al divorcio? Tenía los miedos que cualquier chica común podría tener al estar por casarse y embarazada. Estaba en su derecho de imaginar estupideces, de que Edward solo le había propuesto matrimonio porque estaba embarazada…

¡Detén tus alocados pensamientos! Le grito su interior. Edward ya te aseguro que te quiere, no dudes de un futuro que aún no está escrito…

Los días pasaron. Charlie y Renée sentían que algo no iba bien con su hija. Su insistencia en no bajar a la cocina mientras el olor del café estuviera impregnado en el ambiente, el no querer desayunar… y estaban seguros de que comía a mitad de la noche. Charlie ya había bajado una vez al creer que era un ladrón y se sorprendió de ver a Isabella comiendo medio apresurada.

— ¡Estas embarazada! —Gritó Charlie el viernes de esa semana. Después de unir cabos, en medio de la comida de la tarde, la conclusión le llegó de golpe.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Renée.

Bella sintió el miedo invadirla y miró a su padre.

— ¿Lo estás verdad? —Volvió a insistir Charlie, con mirada tenebrosa. Ignorando a su esposa.

—Charlie, déjame… déjame explicarte

— ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado! Se atrevió a tocar a mi niña… —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Renée. —Esto es lo que conseguimos por dejarla salir tan tarde, si me hubieras hecho caso, esto no habría pasado…

—Charlie tranquilízate, debe ser un error ¿Verdad, Bella?

—Lo siento, mamá —Susurró Bella comenzando a llorar.

—Aún así no vas a matar a nadie, ¿Edward lo sabe? —Volvió a dirigirse a su asustada hija.

—Sí, lo sabe… y me pidió que me casara con él —Respondió Isabella temblorosamente.

—Por ningún motivo. ¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar! —Se levantó de la silla, tirándola en el suelo, y justo en ese momento Bella se interpuso en su camino.

—No le harás daño. Es el papá de tu nieto, y lo aceptó de buena manera. ¡Si quieres hacerle algo, tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver!

Apenas terminó la frase, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas… intentó sostenerse de algo pero cayó inconsciente antes de saber qué pasaba.

Despertó en una habitación desconocida, y se escuchaban sonidos extraños a lo lejos. Recordó la discusión con su padre y su repentino desmayo, miró su mano y al ver una aguja enterrada en el dorso de esta, se sobresaltó.

Estaba en un hospital. Observó todo su alrededor y tocó su panza plana con terror, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas pensando en lo peor. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y escuchó ruidos al otro extremo de la habitación, era Edward… dormido en el sofá pegado a la pared cerca de la ventana.

Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impedía. Necesitaba saber que no había perdido a su bebé, al hijo de Edward y de ella. Lo necesitaba saber con urgencia. Desconectó todos los cables que tenía incrustados en el cuerpo y la maquina advirtió que su corazón estaba detenido. Edward despertó sobresaltado por el sonido al momento que los doctores entraban en la habitación.

Uno de ellos miró a Edward. —Tenga más vigilada a su novia— Dijo luego de notar que Isabella estaba vivita y coleando.

Bella pudo preguntarles a ellos sobre su bebé, lo pudo hacer… pero al ver que ya no estaban en la habitación. Comprendió que lo quería escuchar de Edward.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —Le dijo Edward sentándose en la cama con ella. —Tuve un sueño… más bien una pesadilla donde te perdía, y me dejó un mal sabor de boca.

— ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?

Edward le acarició el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa. —Estuviste en riesgo de tener un aborto, cuando Carlisle y yo llegamos a tu casa luego de que Renée nos llamara, te miré tendida en el suelo… sangrando— Hizo una pausa para no sollozar. —Te juro que casi me muero.

Los ojos de ambos se conectaron, pero no fue igual a las otras veces.

—Tenía tanto miedo, no podía escuchar a nadie… solo era consciente de que Carlisle y Charlie estaban discutiendo. Fue hasta que el colega de Carlisle dijo que los dos estaban bien, que sentí el alma regresarme al cuerpo —Los orbes esmeralda de Edward brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas contenidas.

— ¿Así que Charlie no te mató? Te dije que no era tan severo —Bromeó Isabella lentamente, intentado que la tensión se fuera entre ellos.

—Me di cuenta de que eres tan importante para mí, de que te necesito más de lo que imaginaba… de que te quiero más de lo que puedo querer a alguien.

Aquellas palabras llenas de tantos sentimientos calaron fuerte en el corazón de Bella. Sus rostros se acercaron como dos imanes, juntando sus labios en un beso tierno y desesperado. Edward la rodeó entre sus brazos queriendo saber que no estaba soñando, tornando el beso más apasionado.

—De acuerdo chicos, den gracias que soy yo y no Charlie —Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle al entrar en la habitación, con su bata puesta y un traje debajo.

Se separaron y Bella se acomodó bien en la cama. — ¿Dónde están mis padres?

—Fueron a casa para dormir un poco, pero regresarán en la tarde —Respondió su suegro. —Debemos hablar sobre el misterioso embarazo por fin descubierto.

—Papá, les íbamos a contar… de verdad, es solo que no encontrábamos el momento —Comenzó a decir Edward intentando alagar el momento de esa conversación.

—Debí darte las clases de sexo que le di a Emmett años atrás…

Hablaba del primo de Edward, Emmett Cullen, que había quedado huérfano a los catorce y se mudó con su tío Carlisle. En esos momentos se encontraba en la Universidad por una beca deportiva, y era como un hermano para Edward y Alice.

—Doy gracias porque no fue así, recuerdo que fue la primera y única vez que vi a Emmett sonrojarse.

— ¡Oh vamos!, no fue tan malo como pudo contarte.

—Carlisle, en vez de usar un plátano o un pepino… utilizaste la manguera del jardín trasero. Esme se enfureció al enterarse —Recordó Edward, mirando a su padre. Bella mordía su labio con fuerza para no romper a reír.

—Emmett estaba por entrar al Instituto, no había frutas y la conversación no podía alargarse más —Se defendió Carlisle cruzado de brazos, recordando el regaño de su esposa.

—Ya nadie volvió a ver la manguera de la misma manera, aún Alice evita tocarla o verla siquiera.

El padre Cullen hizo una mueca molesta y estaba por regañar a su hijo cuando la risa de Isabella resonó por toda la habitación. Rieron con ella hasta que un dolor abdominal la cayó.

—No debes hacer esfuerzos. Es peligroso para la criatura —Señaló Carlisle—. Creo que ya es tarde para que te de los condones —Habló esta vez mirando a Edward.

—¡Papá! —Gritó avergonzado.

El domingo dieron de alta a Bella. Edward le prometió que iría cuanto antes a su casa, puesto que quería decirle a su familia la noticia; incluyendo a Emmett. Charlie dejó de reprender a su hija por su error y no decía nada en su presencia, Renée no hablaba mucho puesto que su marido le había culpado del embarazo adolescente de Isabella… y eso tardaría mucho en olvidarlo.

—Mamá, no es tu culpa… Charlie lo dijo solo porque estaba enojado —Murmuró Bella una vez que estuvo acostada en su cama y a solas con su madre.

—Pero la forma en que lo dijo, lo que pasó después…

—Verás que cuando pase el enojo te pedirá disculpas —Dijo ella.

Luego de que bajara, la esperaba un avergonzado Charlie; había escuchado parte de la conversación y cayó en cuenta de que era cierto. El simplemente gritó esas estupideces porque estaba molesto… aunque eso de matar al muchacho, no fue una estupidez ni una mentira.

—Renée, tengo que hablar contigo —Dijo Charlie antes de empezar a disculparse.

Estuvieron bromeando y compartiendo besos como en sus mejores años. El ambiente cambió con la llegada de Edward. Charlie fue el encargado de abrir la puerta y la expresión en su rostro se deformó por la incomodidad.

—Disculpe, vine a ver cómo está Bella —Se aclaró la garganta, las manos le empezaron a sudar y bajó un poco la mirada gracias al miedo que le dio ver a su suegro.

—Bella no está.

—¿Cómo que no está? —Hizo una pausa cuando Charlie alzo una ceja. —El doctor dijo que no podía salir, debe cuidarse…

—No debería cuidarse si no se te hubieran calentado las hormonas.

—¡Charlie Swan deja pasar al muchacho! No puedes evitar otro embarazo, porque ya lo está —Gritó Renée desde la sala de la casa. El susodicho apretó los ojos y los labios a la vez que se hacía un lado.

Después de saludar a su heroína, fue escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Bella. Que lo esperaba con una sonrisa tímida y acostada en su cama.

—Lamento que mi papá se comporte así —Se disculpó al tenerlo acostado aún lado de ella.

—No importa. Creo que es cierto eso de las hormonas.

—A mi también se me calentaron, así que los dos hicimos bien —Le regaló una sonrisa.

Se abrazaron manteniendo un silencio cómodo, escuchando los murmullos en el piso de abajo hasta que un auto fue alejándose, dejándolos solos en la casa. Por la salud de Bella y el bebé no se les calentaron las hormonas, simplemente estuvieron abrazados hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Edward le dejó un beso en la frente, en las mejillas y en los labios. Disculpándose silenciosamente por ponerla en peligro, por no haber estado con ella cuando pasó el accidente. Tomando una decisión, se la diría al despertar…

—¿Mudarme a tu casa? —Su rostro era bañado por la sorpresa de la proposición.

Renée les había dicho que podían desayunar en la habitación de Bella, puesto además que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos; incluyendo bajar veinticuatro escalones. Edward tardó más de lo pensado en soltar la propuesta… mucho más que pedirle que se casara con él.

—¿Qué… que dices?

—No lo sé, es demasiado pronto… —Miró su plato medio lleno. —Pero tienes razón, si vuelve a ocurrir algo, debes de estar conmigo… de acuerdo —Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward asintió. —Muy bien, si tu padre no me mató antes, lo hará ahora…

—No seas tan malo contigo mismo, ya le dije a Charlie que deberá matarme primero —Recordó Isabella comiendo de su pan tostado.

—No lo dudes —Dijo Edward. Su novia aguantó la risa y le lanzó una uva. —Sin violencia frutal.

Cuando les dijeron a los padres Swan la casa tembló gracias al grito proferido por Charlie, que se negaba rotundamente a dejar que su única hija se fuera con el asno que la embarazo; siendo esas las palabras recitadas por él. De nuevo Renée salió en escena, solo que ahora dudosa de dejarla ir también.

Tardaron dos días en convencerla, y ella tardó otros tres días en calmarle la cólera a su marido. Al final Isabella terminó mudándose a principio de las vacaciones de invierno. La familia Cullen la aceptaron con una sonrisa, excepto Alice… que seguía dudando del futuro de su hermano gracias al bebé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar de estudiar? ¿Ya no serás doctor como papá?

—Lo primordial para mi es que mi hijo nazca sano y salvo, terminar la preparatoria y velar por Isabella… luego tendré tiempo de pensar en la Universidad —Dijo Edward con mirada molesta.

Emmett tampoco recibió la noticia muy de acuerdo, y con ello que Carlisle comenzara a dudar de su buena aceptación al embarazo. Todos habían creído que él sería el siguiente doctor de la familia, puesto que Emmett se negó a la carrera de medicina… yéndose más por la carrera de derecho.

Bella lloró en silencio las primeras noches, luego de que Edward se durmiera. Sintiendo que había arruinado a la familia. Acariciaba su panza un poco más abultada (ya sabían que tenía siete semanas de embarazo) y murmuraba para sí misma que la duda se iría con el tiempo.

—Buenos días, Bella —Saludaron Esme y Alice el tercer día desde que se mudó a la casa.

Los ojos de Isabella estaban rojizos dejando a relucir que no dormía bien y que lloraba.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Dijo Esme.

—¿Te duele algo? —Ahora fue Alice.

La preocupación sincera en sus palabras hizo que se soltara a llorar de nuevo, tapó su rostro sollozando y sintió dos manos sobre su espalda.

Sollozó de nuevo. —He arruinado el futuro de Edward.

—No digas eso… le has dado uno nuevo con ese bebé —Intentó tranquilizarla Esme.

—No dicen lo mismo cuando no me ven —Alice y Esme compartieron una mirada adolorida, cabizbajas hicieron un abrazo grupal entre las tres y poco a poco se pusieron a llorar con Bella.

Esta detuvo su llanto abruptamente al escuchar sollozos ajenos. Las miró y preguntó porque lloraban luego de sonarse la nariz estrepitosamente con un pañuelo desechable.

—Lamentamos decir eso…

—Es que no siempre pensamos antes de hablar —Completó Alice.

—Tampoco los hombres conectan la boca con el cerebro —Refutó Esme.

Se disculparon con Isabella. Le preguntaron si las nauseas habían terminado, y al esta contestar que no, le dieron galletas saladas y Esme le preparó un té especial. Platicaron animadamente en el comedor, dejando atrás la tensión y el llanto. Edward bajó poco después, tallando su ojo y bostezando abiertamente al bajar las escaleras… enterneciendo a Bella.

—Despertaste —Susurró cuando se le acercó y le regaló un beso en la frente.

—Siempre madrugas antes que yo —Dijo Edward tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Después de que la castaña aclarara que el café le daba nauseas, estaba medianamente prohibido… menos para Carlisle, que lo tomaba temprano antes de ir a trabajar y roseaba un ambientador ligero para matar el olor del café. Alice se disculpó con Edward por su comportamiento anterior, a lo que él le respondió con un abrazo y una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Y cuándo es la boda? —Preguntó aplaudiendo con una sonrisa.

—Alice, dales tiempo para pensar…

—Hemos estado pensando en ello. Acordamos que a principios de febrero, Bella no quiere que sea muy visible el embarazo… y sigo insistiendo en que sea en el jardín trasero —Dijo Edward abrazando por detrás a su prometida.

—¡Pero lejos de la manguera! —Gritó Alice al escuchar detenidamente.

—Yo la quitaré —Dijo Esme yendo al jardín trasero.

—Creí que bromeaban con ello… —Susurró Bella mirando a Esme irse.

—Muy bien… hay mucho que planificar. Debemos contratar a alguien —Sugirió Alice tocando su labio, pensando en algún lugar. —Escuché de un lugar hermoso y barato… llamado _Rose's Touch._

—¿Podemos posponerlo para la próxima semana?

—No lo creo, Bellita… hay mucho que hacer, llamaré al local hoy mismo.

Bella miró a Edward suplicante porque detuviera a Alice, pero era demasiado tarde. El tormento había comenzado y no habría nadie que pudiera con la pelinegra.

Alice tomó a la joven pareja de la mano y llevó en dirección a las escaleras.

—Vamos chicos, debemos manejar al centro comercial… tienen diez minutos —Señalo su reloj repetidamente.

—Estoy embarazada, debo tener reposo.

—Te recuperaste, si ocurre algo llamaremos a Carlisle —Los ojos y boca de Bella se abrieron indignados porque su _incapacidad_ no funcionó como había leído en los libros.

—Más vale tarde que nunca —Le dijo Edward cargándola para llevarla a la habitación.

—No quiero agasajos, si no bajan en diez minutos iré por ustedes —Medio gritó antes de verlos desaparecer por el pasillo del piso de arriba. —La boda será espectacular

Media hora más tarde, llegaron al centro comercial. Alice sonrió satisfecha al verlos bajar con un minuto de anticipación a lo que ella había acordado.

—Correcto —Dijo Alice al entrar al centro comercial. —El local estaba en el tercer piso… no, no, espera… estaba en el primer piso hasta el final del pasillo.

—Mejor preguntemos —Explotó Bella no queriendo caminar por todos lados.

Diez minutos y varias caminatas después, dieron con el local. Un gran letrero recitaba el nombre que Alice había mencionado en la mansión. Entraron y la campana resonó por todo el lugar, una señora los miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Se encuentra la planificadora de bodas?

—¡Oh si!, déjame llamarla. Rosalie —Llamó por el intercomunicador, resonando el nombre por encima de la música instrumental que salía de las bocinas.

—Charlotte estaba comprando el desayuno —Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. —Bienvenidos, soy Rosalie Lillian, planificadora de bodas… ¿Qué se les ofrece?— Preguntó cortésmente.

Era más joven de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar. No podía pasar los veinte años, su melena rubia caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos celestes, tez pálida y estatura mediana.

—¡Hola! Mi hermano y cuñada se van a casar para principios de febrero y necesitamos ayuda —Habló Alice como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

En menos de dos minutos ya habían visto álbumes de bodas anteriores o algunos bosquejos que la misma Rosalie había hecho. No por nada se llamaba de esa forma el local. Edward y Bella estaban atarantados por tantos colores y diseños de centros de mesa, ramos de flores e incluso mesa de postre.

—Ni siquiera he pensado en el vestido —Susurró Bella abrazándose a Edward al mismo tiempo que alejaba una fotografía de un salón de fiesta.

—Puedes casarte en pijama y no lo notaré —Le respondió él, siendo escuchado por las otras chicas.

—De ninguna manera Bella se casará en pijama —Negó Alice. —¡Eso es un pecado! Además de que debemos ver la lencería para la luna de miel.

—¿Será hoy? —Preguntó Edward bastante interesado.

—No picarón. No estás invitado —Respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida.

Bella rio por lo bajo dejando un beso en la mejilla de Edward. Estuvieron el resto de la tarde observando más cosas para la boda, pero la pareja se excusó cuando el estomago de la novia reclamó por comida.

—¿Usaras lencería en la luna de miel? —Habló Edward cuando se sentaron en el restaurante de hamburguesas.

—¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel? Estaremos iniciando el último semestre, no podemos viajar a ninguna parte… además, estaré más gorda para usar lencería… no será sexy.

—Eres sexy hasta cuando te lavas los dientes —Le dijo Edward con cara seria. —Y por supuesto que tendremos luna de miel, aunque será después, podemos divertirnos luego de que termine la boda.

—¿Si has notado que eres un adicto al sexo? —Susurró Bella para que nadie los escuchara, últimamente ese día susurraba demasiado.

—Es tu culpa, cuerpo sensual —Le sacó la lengua antes de acercarse para besarla.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es un asco, lo amaron? Díganmelo a través de un rr**

**Me alegro dejarles un capítulo más, hasta pronto**

**Oh, y déjenme decirles que habrá varios fics mas por aquí, solo denme un poco de tiempo.**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas. De nuevo por aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. No había dicho antes, pero ahora tendrá cinco o seis capítulos… dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle la trama.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ando en nuevos proyectos… y cosas de la vida que no vale mencionar. Ustedes solo disfruten leyendo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o en un nuevo proyecto, más adelante se sabrá**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Capítulo 3**

—Apuesto a que ni estás embarazada —dijo Lauren Mallory con tono mordaz, a la vez que extendía su afilada uña de acrílico.

—Aléjate de mí, perra —murmuró Bella, protegiendo a su bebé con ambas manos y la poca valentía que aún conservaba su cuerpo.

—Lo sabía —susurró una amiga deLauren—. No estás embarazada. Es un cuento para tener a Edward contigo. —Con recelo, Lauren observó el anillo de compromiso que descansaba en el dedo de Isabella.

—Eres una caza fortunas —habló Lauren empujándola lejos de ellas.

Bella comenzó a sentir miedo… por ella y por su bebé.

—Caza fortunas —decían las secuaces de Lauren, apuntándola con el dedo y con una mirada espeluznante.

—Déjenme en paz —susurró Bella, soltando lágrimas de poco a poco.

Las vacaciones dieron su fin, estaba a un par de semanas de casarse con Edward. En el Instituto corrieron los rumores del embarazo de Isabella, y de su pronto compromiso. Las agresiones e insultos no se hicieron esperar por parte de las chicas que habían intentado algo con Edward Cullen.

Bella llevó sus manos a su pequeña pancita comenzando a soltar lágrimas de impotencia. Miró a Lauren con odio y temor, sobretodo temor. Dio un paso lejos, para después dar media vuelta y huir… se sentía impotente de no poder proteger a su hijo, ¿eso haría cuando él creciera y necesitara de la ayuda de su madre?

Un brazo la detuvo abruptamente, logrando que Isabella se rompiera en sollozos adoloridos. La rodearon unos brazos masculinos ya muy conocidos para ella, se aferró a Edward como si su vida se fuera en ello… queriendo olvidarlo todo. Queriendo solo pensar en su embarazo y su pronto matrimonio con su cobrizo de orbes esmeralda.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Te duele algo?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y siguió aferrada a él. Edward no entendía lo que sucedía por lo que simplemente la abrazó con fuerza repartiendo besos en su frente y cabello.

—Llévame a… casa. Quiero irme —suplicó Bella sollozando con fuerza.

Llegaron a la mansión Cullen más pronto de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudo anticipar, Isabella corrió dentro para refugiarse, tropezando en la entrada y recuperándose para ir a la habitación que compartía con Edward. Entró llorando, recordando como aquellas idiotas la agredieron.

—Sí estoy embarazada… sí lo estoy, y es de Edward —susurraba para sí misma escuchando a lo lejos las voces de Lauren y sus amigas. Rodeó su panza pequeñamente abultada y la acarició con cariño.

En los pocos segundos que se mantuvo en esa posición, pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida tan radicalmente solo por cargar en su vientre a una criatura, entró Edward preocupado. Isabella se sobresaltó cuando su prometido se sentó a un lado de ella, con mirada temerosa al notar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, amor? —La abrazó por los hombros acercándola a él, le dejó un beso entre sus cabellos.

—Estás conmigo solo porque estoy embarazada, ¿verdad? —La pregunta apenas pudo ser escuchada por el oído humano. Edward a duras penas logró escucharla.

—Por supuesto que no… de no haberlo estado, seguiría contigo —respondió pacientemente, apretando más el abrazo y suspirando temblorosamente—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No quiero que estés atado a mí por un bebé.

—Pero si no lo estoy, estamos comprometidos porque nos queremos. —Bella se separó rápidamente de él como si su toque le quemara.

—Estamos comprometidos porque estoy embarazada —dijo ella con mirada cristalina.

—Bella no entiendo… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué de pronto dudas de nuestra relación? Con o sin bebé, te quiero a mi lado**.** —Los ojos chocolate lo observaron detenidamente, y de pronto estaban soltando lágrimas de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué. —Se abrazaron sin dejar distancia entre sus cuerpos. El corazón de Edward volvió a la normalidad al sentir que ella entraba en razón y no pretendía dejarlo.

Se miraron directamente, deteniendo el tiempo. Con lentitud acortaron la distancia y juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado, entregando tantas cosas en esas caricias. Edward le mordió el labio juguetonamente, robándole un suspiro gemido, ambos sonrieron. Ella se levantó de su regazo y con la mirada lo invitó a la cama, donde él la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

La camisa de Edward se encontraba en el suelo, segundos después, Bella se quitó los zapatos con rapidez junto con los calcetines, su blusa desapareció también gracias a su novio. La ropa de ambos cayó en el suelo y al estar desnudos a los ojos del otro, volvieron a besarse mientras Edward metía dos dedos dentro de ella haciéndole gemir de manera gutural.

El nombre de su prometido salió de sus labios al llegar al orgasmo. Segundos después él había metido su miembro provocando que Isabella tuviera su segundo orgasmo, Edward sorprendido, la miró detenidamente hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

— ¿Tuviste otro orgasmo?

—Mis gemidos tuvieron que decirte algo**.** —Bromeó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¿Es que acaso soy tan bueno en esto? —preguntó Edward—. Ni siquiera me moví.

—Si supieras, cariño —dijo Bella rodando los ojos y jalándolo del cuello para besarlo.

Dos horas y varias demostraciones de amor después, la pareja bajó a la cocina luego de que su bebé reclamara por alimento. Edward apenas llevaba un pantalón, y Bella usaba la camisa de él con sus pantis puestas.

—Bella el suelo está muy helado**.** —Al terminar la frase se colgó a su mujer en la espalda.

— ¿Qué es esto, la era de las cavernas? —preguntó divertida rodeando el cuello de Edward con sus brazos delicadamente.

—Por suerte, no… simplemente no quiero que enfermes.

—Ya, bien. ¿Qué vas a cocinar? —le susurró en el oído.

—Creí que tú ibas a cocinar —dijo Edward sentándola en un mueble de la cocina. Poniéndose entre sus piernas con una sonrisa ladina.

—Oh, cierto… lo había olvidado, soy la futura esposa y me toca cocinar**.** — Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero ocultando una sonrisa detrás.

—No lo digo por eso. Quiero que comas algo comestible**.** —Aunque rieron, Edward hablaba enserio.

Bella interrumpió su risa, mirándolo fijamente… a esos orbes esmeralda que llamaron su atención la primera vez que se conocieron. Dio un suspiro tembloroso y susurró desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Te amo. —Edward abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa enternecida comenzó a formarse en su rostro y la abrazó con cuidado.

—Te amo. —le dijo él con la mirada brillosa.

Estuvieron abrazados por un tiempo indefinido… hasta que entró la hermana en escena.

—Oh Dios. Por favor díganme que no están consumándose en la cocina. —Medio gritó tapando sus ojos y dándose la vuelta, Bella y Edward se miraron pensando en lo mismo.

—Edward, más fuerte. —Gimió Isabella mordiendo su labio.

—Oh nena, así… —Estaban luchando contra sí mismos para no soltarse a carcajadas.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Mamá! —Salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Rieron divertidos y chocaron manos por su pequeña broma. Sin embargo; minutos después bajó la madre Cullen para reprenderlos por estar teniendo sexo fuera de la habitación. Quisieron explicarse tratando de que entendiera que bromeaban con Alice, pero con ello solo aumentaron el enojo de Esme.

Comieron sándwiches de pavo en su habitación abrazados, mimándose mutuamente, para después ver una película en la televisión. Siendo interrumpidos por Carlisle Cullen, queriendo examinar a Isabella y al bebé.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? —preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

Bella recordó su deprimente mañana en el Instituto y no pudo evitar demostrarlo, con los ojos llorosos. Edward se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, queriendo protegerla de todo… hasta de sí misma.

—He estado bien, tomé las vitaminas que me recetó tu colega —respondió ella intentando sonreír, fallando en medio del intento.

—Los dejaréun momento a solas… mientras no sientas espasmos o dolores, todo está bien —habló Carlisle tranquilamente, no queriendo perturbar a su nuera. Se despidió de ambos antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sucedió esta mañana? —preguntó cautelosamente Edward.

Bella lo miró durante un tiempo indefinido, pensando en cómo explicarle lo ocurrido.

—Fui agredida en el Instituto —susurró con lentitud, apartando la mirada de su prometido.

— ¿Alguien se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?

—Fue solo un empujón… pero, me acusaron de caza fortunas. Solo por quedar embarazada, y tener una boda próxima… creen que te estoy obligando a estar conmigo —dijo irónicamente. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, desapareciendo por su cuello.

Edward le tomó del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo, provocando que lentamente se rompiera entre los sollozos. La abrazó sintiendo sus ojos escocer por el ardor de las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y recorrer sus mejillas.

—Tranquila, cariño. Te amo ¿recuerdas? —le dijo con la voz amortiguada en sus cabellos.

Soltó un sollozo y dijo. —Te amo más.

Estuvieron de igual manera hasta que Bella logró calmarse y dormir plácidamente en el regazo de Edward, que pensaba en una manera de acabar con esa situación.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward le insistió a Bella que estuviera descansando y faltara ese día al Instituto, y solo al recordar lo sucedido, accedió a quedarse.

Llegó antes de que comenzaran las clases y fue a la dirección, pidiendo hablar con cualquier superior para solucionar el problema. Le explicó a la directora Cope la agresión contra su prometida, que fue entendida y tomada en cuenta. Lauren fue expulsada ese mismo día con sus amigas. A Edward se le permitió cambiar todas sus clases para compartirlas con Bella.

Cuando Bella se enteró de todo lo que hizo Edward, no pudo evitar llorar aún más y decirle lo importante que era para ella.

Lo más impresionante de los siguientes días, fue enterarse que la mejor amiga de Bella, Tanya Denali, había golpeado en la nariz a Lauren, rompiéndosela por completo. Tanya no iba al mismo Instituto que la pareja, pero sí tuvo que pagar por una multa para no entrar en la cárcel por agresión física.

.

—Rose por favor, es demasiado temprano —reprochó Isabella con un gran puchero—. Eres peor que Alice y eso ya es mucho decir…

—Oh vamos, Bella. Tenemos que ir a la tienda de lencería sin que Edward se dé cuenta y se quiera colar —dijo Rosalie en medio de una carcajada.

—Cuando vea que me has secuestrado, irá a rescatarme.

—Para cuando se dé cuenta, ya habremos regresado —murmuró Alice subiendo al coche de la rubia planificadora de bodas.

Rosalie resultó tener veintidós años, heredó el local luego de que su madre muriera, siendo la única que tenía sus dones especiales para las bodas. Una tía había querido robarle el patrimonio de su familia, pero con una demanda y un juicio fue suficiente. Se hicieron amigas inmediatamente gracias a Alice.

— ¿Está insinuando que mi prometido es un flojo? —preguntó indignada la castaña—. Para tu información se ha estado levantando antes de las nueve.

—Es gracias a tus nauseas matutinas**.** —Contraatacó Alice mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Bella abrió la boca intentando insultarla. —Emmett llegará hoy —dijo al final, cambiando de tema.

—Ya lo sé. Papá ira a recogerlo al aeropuerto, falta una semana para la boda y aún no tenemos tu vestuario para la luna de miel.

—Ni siquiera saldremos de la ciudad —dijo Bella.

—Aún así es importante, porque compartirán su primera noche matrimoniados —habló esta vez Rosalie con una mueca, pensando en quien era el tal Emmett.

— ¿Ves por qué adoro a Rose? Siempre me apoya. —Sonrió Alice triunfal.

Llegaron al centro comercial, fuera de la ciudad. No era donde trabajaba Rosalie, lo que extrañó demasiado a Isabella.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Creí que era demasiado obvio. Venimos por tu lencería —dijo Alice, rodando los ojos dramáticamente.

…

— ¡Tanya! —Gritó con una sonrisa corriendo hacia su rubia amiga.

—Por fin te casas… Oh. Dios. Mío, pero mira que tenemos aquí, un hermoso bebé —decía Tanya arrodillada frente a la abultada pancita de Isabella—. Alec, mira. —Jaló a su novio con emoción.

—Esperamos algún día ustedes sean los afortunados —dijo Edward entrando en escena.

—Por supuesto. Le echamos muchas ganas**.** —Bromeó Alec, guiñándole el ojo a Tanya; que sonrió divertida y le devolvió el guiño.

—De acuerdo, deja a los hombres charlar de lo que sea que siempre hablan. Debemos hablar de tu "noche especial"**.** —Subió las cejas repetidas veces con mirada picara—. ¿Ya tienes la lencería de la luna de miel?—preguntó una vez que estuvieron alejadas de sus novios.

—Sí, Rosalie y Alice me hicieron comprarla hoy —respondió Bella comenzando a sonrojarse, su corazón estaba acelerado… ya que hasta su madre le había preguntado sobre el tema.

—Debo conocer a la tal Rosalie que hizo esto posible.

Bella observó a su amiga ir en busca de Rose, justo cuando entraba Emmett por la puerta principal cargando una maleta en cada mano.

— ¡Lleguéfamilia! —anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

Alice se lanzó contra él con algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus orbes azulados, puesto que su primo no había podido visitarlos en vacaciones como tenían acordado desde semanas antes.

Rosalie, que hablaba entretenidamente con Tanya, abrió los ojos y dio media vuelta, quedando de espalda al recién llegado. Los cerró con fuerza y dijo un monosílabo cuando Tanya le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

—No puede ser, no puede ser —susurraba una y otra vez corriendo en dirección al baño.

Se recargó en la puerta, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas por los recuerdos que le invadieron al verlo.

Tocaron la puerta. —Rosalie, ¿**t**e sientes bien? —Era Bella.

—Eh sí, todo bien… salgo en un minuto**.** —Respiró hondo mirándose en el espejo. Decidida a fingir pérdida de memoria… así todo acabaría más pronto y podría irse lejos. Aunque tuviera que estar presente en la boda.

Salió con una sonrisa fingida, mirando a parte de los invitados, la mayoría familia de los novios. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

— ¿Eres tú? —preguntaron a su espalda—. ¿Rosalie?

—Disculpe… ¿Lo conozco? —Se volteó hacia la persona, mirando a Emmett.

—No finjas indiferencia conmigo… sabes bien quien soy**.** —Emmett se cruzó de brazos. Detrás de sus ojos el miedo y el dolor de los recuerdos lo invadió.

—Creo que se confunde… linda tarde**.** —Y con ello, Rosalie se fue con los novios.

.

Edward y Bella se tomaron de la mano, estaban a un día de casarse. Y Alice los estaba buscando para que pasaran la noche separados como era debido. Decidieron ir al sótano escapando de las garras de la pequeña pelinegra, estaban abrazados y nerviosos por lo que anticipaba el día de mañana.

— ¿Estásnerviosa? —preguntó Edward con lentitud, sintiendo los nervios carcomer en su interior.

—Por supuesto que sí… nos estamos casando por amor. Y es natural —dijo Bella, pasando saliva estrepitosamente y apretando el agarre sobre el torso de su futuro esposo.

—Estamos haciendo bien —habló Edward en susurros.

Bella suspiró. —Eso espero, porque no habrá un divorcio en este matrimonio**.** —Edward rio divertido, antes de responder.

—No lo habrá. Te doy permiso de atarme a la cama… así me puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Oh vamos. Ni siquiera puedo enojarme contigo por levantarte tan tarde. De verdad, eres una persona demasiado floja. —Lo miró detenidamente, notando burla en sus orbes esmeraldas—. Aún no comprendo cómo haces para ir al Instituto.

—Antes de dormir, convenzo a mi mente que al día siguiente te veré. Y ella hace el trabajo por si sola**.** — Bella rió alegremente.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Bella susurró. —Tengo antojo de donas.

Edward la observó, apretó los labios en una mueca. Se levantó pensando en las provisiones que trajo luego de decidir pasar la noche en el sótano. —No traje donas, cariño.

—Sabes que es mi antojo más común**.** ¿Cómo no pudiste traer? —preguntó molesta.

—Se me pasó**… **oye, estás enojada, conmigo**.** —Repuso Edward a mitad de su disculpa.

— ¿No me digas? Necesito donas, Edward.

— ¿No puedes aguantar hasta mañana?

—No lo creo. Además, de que tu hermanita no me dejará comer porque estropearé el vestido —dijo Isabella levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasó con lo de pasar la noche antes de nuestra boda juntos, eh? —Fue tras ella, deteniéndola a mitad del camino.

—El plan cambió, luego de que decidieras no traer mis donas.

—Si Alice te encuentra, no me dejará verte otra vez… y no quiero recordar esta noche un desastre por lo de las donas —dijo Edward. Cruzado de brazos, realizando un adorable puchero.

—Creí que íbamos a tener un bebé, pero ya tenemos de sobra contigo**.** —Bromeó.

—Le pediré a Emmett que nos traiga algo. ¿Feliz, amor? —La abrazó delicadamente juntando sus labios, en un roce suave.

—Creo que tengo antojo de otra cosa —susurró Bella robándole varios besos, apretando el abrazo.

—Nos prohibieron "consumar" antes de la boda.

— ¿Cómo le prohíbes a una embarazada con las hormonas alborotadas no tener sexo con su sexy novio? Eso es un pecado, Edward… —Lo empujó contra el pequeño colchón improvisado, donde dormirían la noche previa a la boda—. Nadie lo sabrá.

No tuvo que decir más para convencer a Edward. La ropa fue desapareciendo, pero se tomaron su tiempo acariciando cada pedazo de piel, puesto que llevaban días sin estar juntos.

Cuando Edward entró en ella, Bella sintió que estaba en el cielo. No pudiendo evitar soltar su nombre en medio de un grito de placer. Ella se encontraba arriba facilitando la tarea, y él la ayudaba sosteniéndola de la cintura, aumentando el vaivén de sus caderas, chocando en un baile erótico.

Sus jadeos, gemidos y exclamaciones lujuriosas no se hicieron esperar, ayudando a Alice a dar con ellos. Pero al escuchar lo que hacían, decidió mejor no intervenir y dejarlos ser.

—Oh Edward**.** —Gimió Isabella desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

El gruñido que salió de los labios de Edward, aumentaron el goce de Bella, llevándola a un orgasmo múltiple. Estuvieron temblando, abrazados, luego de que ambos llegaran y regresaran del cielo. Él la apretó entre sus brazos y le besó el cuello antes de que decidieran dormir, y así descansar para el largo día que los esperaba.

.

— ¿Qué pasó, Alice? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Tu búsqueda terminó?

—Simplemente no quise interrumpir con los deseos carnales del ser humano —contestó Alice sentándose junto a Rose en la mesa del patio trasero.

—Oh…

—Hola chicas —dijo Emmett al sentarse en una de las sillas desocupadas.

—Hola Emmett… perdón a los dos, pero debo irme a la cama. Tengo que ayudar con la boda mañana —dijo Alice, bostezando abiertamente con la mano sobre su boca.

—Buenas noches, remolino.

—Buenas noches, músculos.

Alice se despidió de su primo con un gran beso en la mejilla, antes de gastar sus últimas energías del día subiendo las escaleras con pasos de bailarina de ballet.

El silencio entre Emmett y Rosalie, se volvió mucho más incómodo de lo que se pudiera imaginar alguien. Él había creído que su prima permanecería más tiempo allí, pero lo traicionó al irse de tal manera. Rosalie estaba paralizada, no podía levantarse y huir como le ordenaba a su cuerpo.

—Linda noche ¿no? —preguntó Emmett, aumentando la tensión.

—Eso creo… también tengo que descansar. Soy la planificadora**.** —Bromeó la rubia. Se levantó, pero no pudo dar un paso lejos o correr, porque Emmett la tenía sujeta de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —susurró él.

—Victoria, eso fue lo que pasó.

La voz de Rosalie sonaba gélida, no queriendo hablar más.

—Desapareciste luego de que tu madre muriera, no sé de dónde ha salido Victoria —dijo Emmett, frunciendo el ceño totalmente confundido.

—Regresé un día, queriendo contarte todo… mi madre me había dejado el negocio de las bodas a mí. Pero cuando entré en tu habitación, estaba Victoria… —Rosalie interrumpió la frase, para no romper a llorar al recordar todo—. Estaba desnuda en tu cama, me dijo que habían pasado una noche maravillosa. No quise saber más y me fui.

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso? Porque no recuerdo haber tenido sexo luego de que desaparecieras**.** —Reprochó Emmett, intentando hacer memoria, pero no recordaba ni siquiera haber hablado con Victoria esa temporada.

—Ya ni me interesa**.** —Le golpeó el hombro, logrando zafarse desu agarre—. Yo continúe con mi vida, y aunque no he tenido una relación estable… seguí tu ejemplo —dijo mordazmente.

—Fue hace años. Aun seguías en mi mente, y para tu información… he estado en abstinencia, no he compartido con nadie más aquella noche maravillosa que tuvimos, ¿te acuerdas?

—No, no lo recuerdo. Además, ya te he dicho que no me interesa. Buenas noches**.** —Nuevamente no pudo dar otro paso, puesto que Emmett la jaló del brazo y atrapó su rostro con ambas manos. Sin pensar en el siguiente movimiento, estampó sus labios con los suaves de ella.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de ceder, pero se recompuso y se alejó con rudeza. No lo cacheteó, no lo golpeó en donde más le pudo doler… limpió sus labios, y con la mirada más llena de odio que se le puede dar a alguien, se retiró de ese lugar. Huyó, como años atrás.

.

Bella abrió los ojos ligeramente, notando que aún estaba en el sótano de la mansión Cullen. Por la pequeña ventana que tenía pudo ver que apenas iba amaneciendo. Apretó las cobijas contra su cuerpo desnudo y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de que su futuro marido no se encontraba con ella.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza por todas partes y su corazón se aceleró asustado por un momento antes de mirarlo bajar por las escaleras vistiendo solamente unos jeans.

— ¿Te desperté, cariño? —le dijo Edward sentándose a un lado de ella, y dejando la bandeja de comida en el suelo.

—No**.** —Se abrazó a él fuertemente. Diciéndose a sí misma lo estúpida que fue al imaginar que Edward había huido para no casarse con ella. _Estúpidas pesadillas_, pensó al final.

—Creí que tendrías hambre luego de no cenar tus donas, y escucharte decir que Alice no te dejaría comer mientras te estuvieran arreglando.

Mientras hablaba, se había separado de Bella y tomado la bandeja para dejarla enfrente de ellos. Los orbes achocolatados de la castaña brillaron intensamente, dándole un efusivo beso a modo de agradecimiento. Y haciendo énfasis en sus acciones, su estómago reclamó por alimento.

—Eres el mejor marido del mundo —murmuró alegremente luego del beso. Después tomó una dona de chocolate con crema para meterla en su boca.

—Y tú eres la mujer más tragona del mundo**.** —Bromeó Edward dejándole un beso en la mejilla hinchada—. Pero todo eso, me hace amarte incluso aún más —le susurró.

— ¿Tragona yo, pero qué te pasa? Entonces, tú eres madrugador —dijo Bella, luego de tragar.

—Es la peor ofensa que me han dicho nunca. —murmuró ofendido Edward, sonriendo al final.

—Cállate.

—Por supuesto. —Extendió la mano para tomar un bocadillo, pero un manotazo lo detuvo—. ¿Pero qué…?

—Todo esto es mío.

—Oh si, de nada**. **—Rodó los ojos—. ¿Tragona yo, pero que te pasa?— La imitó débilmente.

—Tienes que pagar por algo de esta bandeja —dijo Bella divertida.

—Eso tengo que decirlo yo, porque yo lo traje todo.

—No te cuidé las pelotas para que te crezca una vagina, amor… así que más vale que me des tu mejor oferta por una dona glaseada. —Bella mordió su labio fuertemente al notar los orbes de Edward agrandarse por sus palabras.

—Isabella Swan, más vale que vaya cuidando esa hermosa boquita. ¿Acaso no te demostré bien ayer que tengo pelotas y un pene bien equipados? ¿De dónde saliste embarazada?

—Está bien, no chille**.** —Siguió con la broma. Bella sonrió—. Sabes que adoro que estés bien equipado, era solo una pequeña bromita, cariño —continuó—. ¿Quién lo quiere, hermoso bebé adorable? ¿Quién quiere a este hombre tan varonil? —habló chiqueonamente.

—Ya, no exageres, Bella**.** —Le dio un cortobeso—. Esperaré a que termines de desayunar y yo me iré con Emmett y Carlisle al hotel. Alice te está esperando en el comedor.

Bella bufó haciendo un mohín, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Alice y Rosalie habían hecho varias pruebas para el maquillaje y el peinado. Comenzó a jugar con su anillo de compromiso, Edward se lo dio un mes después de que le pidiera casarse con él y no se lo quitaba desde entonces…

—No, no puede ir conmigo, señorita mimada. Charlie llegará a medio día junto con Renée, y yo regresarémedia hora antes de que empiece la ceremonia… te estaré esperando en el altar.

—Yo seré la gorda embarazada.

—Eso no ha sido nada lindo —susurró Edward.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde de un hermoso sábado, el día estaba perfectamente soleado pero con una ligera brisa templada, no acalorando demasiado a los invitados.

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro, planchando la falda de su vestido. Alice había encontrado un modelo hermoso con corte de princesa para que no se notara su panza de embarazada, aunque no afectara a nadie puesto que medio mundo sabía que lo estaba.

Charlie subió por su velo; que distraídamente había olvidado ponerse. Estaba segura que si se lo comentaba a Alice, se pondría furiosa, por lo que recurrió a su padre. Aun no estaba contento con la boda, pero gracias a Renée mostraba buena cara a los invitados y por cuenta propia accedió a caminar junto a ella en el pasillo.

_Es mi única hija, aunque no quiera que se case en este momento… es mi deber, no de Carlisle_, fueron sus palabras.

Al escuchar pasos acercarse a ella, creyó que era su padre, pero estaba equivocada. Dio media vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a Jessica Stanley frente a ella… pero todavía más, que su panza de embarazada sobresaltara del vestido que llevaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto Bella, confundida.

—Vine a decirte que estas robando mi lugar… yo debería estar a punto de casarme con él, pero como se enteró primero de tu embarazo que del mío…—Las palabras de Jessica fueron bajando de volumen cuando los gritos de Charlie la interrumpieron.

— ¿¡Qué está diciendo esta muchacha!? —La cara de Charlie parecía un arcoíris—. Matare a ese malnacido, lo mataré y ni tú ni tu madre me detendrán.

—Con todo gusto señor… —dijo Jessica mirando a Charlie, para luego mirar a Bella—. Ese hombre te está engañando… nos ha embarazado a las dos y quien sabe a cuantas más.

Los ojos de Bella soltaban lágrimas no queriendo creer lo que estaba escuchando, un mareo la traspasó**,** pero no quiso dejarse vencer sin tener una explicación antes.

Charlie cruzó las puertas de la mansión sacando humo por las orejas. Edward que había escuchado el alboroto, estaba a mitad del pasillo que debía recorrer su Bella, pero al ver la expresión de Charlie huyó detrás de su padre.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré! Sabía que no eras lo mejor para mi hija —decía Charlie al estar frente a Carlisle, mirando detrás de él—. No te escondas, imbécil.

—Charlie, tranquilícese… explíquenos primero qué ha ocurrido para que su actitud en la boda sea tan hostil —hablaba Carlisle con tono amable, aunque queriendo gritarle por insultar a su hijo.

—Mejor que hable el don Juan…—dijo Charlie irónicamente.

—Edward —llamó Bella con tono lastimero detrás de su padre—. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

— ¿Hacer qué, amor? —preguntó Edward acercándose a Bella, pero Charlie lo detuvo.

—No te le acerques.

Todos los invitados contenían el aliento, algunos estaban preocupados por lo ocurrido. Esme y Renée se levantaron de sus asientos para tranquilizar a los hombres, mientras Rosalie les pedía a todos que tomaran asiento.

—Oh, oh. Cometí un grave error —dijo Jessica detrás del escándalo. Miró a Edward confundida y luego a Isabella—. Me habían dicho que esta sería la boda de Mike Newton.

— ¿Quieres decir que no hablabas de Edward? —preguntó Bella, secando sus mejillas luego de arruinar su maquillaje.

—No, y lamento haber arruinado la boda. Ahora veo que me dejé llevar por la rabia, obviamente la boda de Mike no sería en la casa de los Cullen.

— ¿Qué es una boda sin un drama? —Bromeó Edward furioso. Se soltó del agarre de Charlie; que tenía el rostro bañado en sorpresa, bruscamente para acercarse por fin a Bella—. Ven aquí, cariño —Le acarició la espalda con delicadeza, aunque no estuviera llorando.

Jessica se fue y todos los invitados seguían en parte confundidos. Bella y Edward se mantuvieron abrazados, buscando la tranquilidad después de todo lo ocurrido, pero al final ella terminó desmayándose en sus brazos.

—Bella, Bella —susurró Edward asustado. La multitud soltó un gritillo sorprendido, al ver como la cargaba estilo novia y la llevaba al interior de la mansión—. Bebé, vamos… despierta, tenemos que casarnos… ¿Recuerdas? Alice y Rose no se mataron para que esto lo arruine ¿o sí?

Las susodichas buscaban en la cocina el botiquín para intentar reanimar a Bella, Charlie aún estaba paralizado en el umbral de la puerta con Renée regañándolo severamente.

—Papá, ayúdame por favor**.** —Suplicó Edward.

—Fue solo por la sorpresa de lo de Jessica… —Se situó a un lado de su hijo, tomando el pulso de su nuera, y luego tomó el algodón y el alcohol que le tendían las nerviosas chicas.

Al instante Bella reaccionó tomando respiraciones aceleradas y murmurando palabras incoherentes. Los familiares pudieron respirar más tranquilos.

—Los invitados están alborotados, quieren saber si se cancela la boda. —dijo Emmett al entrar a la sala.

—Sí.

—No**. **—Refutó Bella—. Estaré bien, solo que esperen media hora más.

—Bella, no estás en condiciones de un evento como este…

—Rose, ayúdame con el maquillaje que debe ser un desastre —susurró Bella, ignorando por completo a Edward.

—Bella Swan, escúchame. Se cancela la boda, podemos realizarla otro día. —La voz de Edward era frustrada, y masajeaba su sien repentinamente.

—Tú escúchame a mí, Edward Cullen. Esta boda fue planeada para hoy, y continuará así… no permitiré que Jessica lo arruine todo. ¿Escuchaste? —Al terminar de hablar, miró a Emmett; que rápidamente comprendió y salió a comunicarles a los invitados.

.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban las finas cortinas de la habitación. Su cuerpo dolía, pero de la forma placentera. Se removió en la cama hasta encontrar el cuerpo desnudo de su marido.

Sonrió por el nuevo título hacia Edward. Lo abrazó y respiró su aroma, encontrándose con el olor de su sudor masculino. Podía haberle molestado antes, pero al recordar su maravillosa noche de bodas, todo quedaba olvidado.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con aquellos perfectos orbes esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Él le sonreía con cariño, que parecía casi irreal.

—Buen día, mi nueva esposa —le dijo antes de acercar su rostro al de ella para besarla.

—Buen día, nuevo esposo —respondió Bella.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó luego de su segundo beso.

—De maravilla**.** —Sonrió.

Habían estado despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que no se sorprendieron de que fuera demasiado tarde. Edward al final había aceptado las palabras de su prometida y se casaron sin importar lo anteriormente ocurrido. Y la sorprendió al llevarla a las afueras de la ciudad, hospedándose en un hotel cinco estrellas con vista al mar.

—Todo ha sido perfecto —dijo Bella. Lo abrazó luego de terminar de cambiarse para regresar a la mansión con su demás familia.

—Me alegro. Porque no había devoluciones. —Se dieron un corto beso después de que Isabella le golpeara el hombro fingiendo molestia. Edward tomó las maletas y salieron del hotel.

.

— ¡Regresaron! —**e**xclamó Emmett fingiendosorpresa—. Creí que nunca volverían.

—Emmett… cállate —dijo Bella con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

—Te ves bastante feliz, así que asumo que les fue _muy_ bien**. **—Le guiño el ojo, Bella terminó riéndose y yendo con Esme para saludarla.

—Deja de bromear con ello, que no le he dicho a nadie tu escasa actividad sexual —le dijo muy serio a su primo. Emmett dejó de sonreír.

—Ha sido por amor**. **—Refutó dramáticamente, siendo escuchado por Alice y Rosalie.

— ¿Qué ha sido por amor? —preguntó curiosamente la pequeña Cullen.

Emmett consideró el decir todo aprovechando que estaba Rosalie allí, pero Alice no lo dejaría en paz si se enteraba… aunque… su prima era toda una fan de las historias de amor.

—Un amigo mío, cuando estaba comenzando la Universidad se enamoró de una chica que conoció en una de sus clases… logró conquistarla, y con el tiempo tuvieron una noche donde se compartieron más que besos… pero un día, la chica desapareció luego de que su madre muriera. Y mi amigo, dejó de fijarse en las demás chicas quedando olvidada su actividad sexual, esperándola… pero ella nunca regresó —contó Emmett, teniendo la completa atención de Alice.

—Se te olvida mencionar que ella si regresó, pero encontró a otro chica en su cama desnuda… y después de enterarse que la engañó, se fue para nunca volver**.** —Interrumpió Rosalie, antes de que Alice pudiera preguntar algo.

Edward abrió los ojos al comprender el relato de la planificadora de su boda.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Alice a Rosalie.

—Porque el amigo soy yo, y la chica que huyó, es ella. —dijo Emmett, apuntando a Rose con el dedo.

Alice abrió la boca sorprendida y los miraba ambos, al igual que Edward.

— ¡Eres un estúpido!—Le gritó furiosa Rosalie.

— ¡Y tú una maldita controladora! ¡Haz algo que me haga dejar de amarte! —Emmett gritó de vuelta. Justo cuando terminó la frase Rosalie lo cacheteó con todas sus fuerzas, soltando una exclamación de dolor.

— ¡Maldito cara dura! —Gritó sobándose la mano.

Edward y Alice miraban todo entretenidos, estaban uno al lado del otro. Sintiendo que miraban una novela dramática.

Emmett tomó a Rosalie por la cintura y la besó sin opciones para separarse, pero no fue necesario ya que terminó cediendo al beso. Y las cosas al ponerse más extremas, los chicos Cullen decidieron intervenir.

— ¡Consíganse un hotel! —dijo Alice, chiflando divertida.

— ¡Yo aún tengo la habitación de la luna de miel! —Le siguió Edward.

Ambos se separaron y fue así como se dieron cuenta que Rose estaba llorando.

—Perdóname Emmett —susurró, sobándole la mejilla.

—Mientras me sigas besando, todo queda olvidado. —Le sonrió abrazándola posesivamente.

—No, tengo bastante con Bella y Edward para que ahora sigan ustedes.—Los detuvo Alice con una sonrisa.

—Solo faltas tú, Alice —Murmuró Rosalie.

— ¡No! —Gritaron a la vez Emmett y Edward. Ambas chicas los miraron molestas.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó Alice indignada.

—Tendrás un novio hasta que cumplas los treinta—dijo Edward como todo un hermano protector, siendo apoyado por Emmett.

—Ya ni mi padre**.** —Salió disparada al interior de la mansión con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Son todos unos neandertales. Para su información, está saliendo con un chico de su clase de aritmética y la apoyaré junto con Bella en todo —**l**es dijo a ambos la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡¿Un chico!? —Gritaron ambos a la vez—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Eso no va a pasar, muchachos —dijo Carlisle recargado en el umbral de lapuerta —. Yo ya lo conocí y lo apruebo. Soy el padre de Alice, que no se les olvide… si asustan al chico, se las verán conmigo

Ambos tragaron saliva estrepitosamente ante la advertencia de Carlisle.

—Y por cierto, se llama Jasper Hale.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Ya saben cómo darme su opinión…**

**Quiero darle las gracias a aquellas chicas que me dejaron un rr el capitulo anterior, y que siguen agregando a sus favoritos este fic (: ¡Las amo!**

**Las palabras se me están yendo… ya no sé ni que decir…**

**Bien, no les quito más tiempo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, que fue más que eso... espero que no vuelva a pasar, lo siento chicas. Les traigo triple actualización con las tres historias, espero recompensarlas bien. Ok, les dejo este capitulo… de ustedes depende si la continuo o no.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a mí me encanta jugar con ellos nada más ^^**

**Summary:** Edward y Bella han vivido tantas experiencias juntos. Solo un matrimonio como el de ellos puede sobrellevar cualquier problema. Esta es la historia de cómo llevar un buen matrimonio… o no.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Isabella caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche. Estaba preocupada, molesta y hambrienta. Se asomó por la ventana sin rastros de su marido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y echó un vistazo más al reloj. _¿Dónde está ese hombre?_, pensó con inquietud.

Cinco minutos después, la habitación fue iluminada por unas luces de fuera y el ruido de un motor se hizo presente en los oídos de Bella. Regresó a la ventana y lo miró, se veía que hacia las cosas con cansancio; puesto que sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes. Caminó fuera de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con cuidado sosteniéndose del pasamano. Fue hasta la entrada para encontrarlo recargado en la pared junto a la puerta, ella le regaló una sonrisa y abrió los brazos para él.

—Mi amor —susurró con cariño, pero él se quedó en su lugar—. Edward —Caminó hasta tenerlo cara a cara, y notó que tenía los ojos cerrados. —Edward —Repitió con un suspiro antes de darle una delicada cachetada.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Edward mirando a todas partes—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Oh, corazón… no vuelvo a enviarte por mis antojos tan noche —dijo jalándolo hacía la sala, para que se sentara en el sofá.

— ¿Qué paso? —Repitió acurrucándose entre los brazos de su esposa, recargando la cabeza en la abultada panza de ocho meses y medio.

—Que abusé de tu amor por mí —respondió Isabella dándole un beso en la frente y acariciándole el cabello—. Vamos a la cama y durmamos hasta tarde —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Edward parpadeó varias veces y escuchar la palabra cama, le golpeó a la realidad.

—Mejor nos desvelamos —le susurró seductoramente mientras besaba su cuello.

Isabella rió divertida y lo separó.

— ¿Estás seguro? Hace un momento te dormiste parado en medio de la sala, y qué bueno que no lo hiciste al venir a casa. —Lo reprendió juguetonamente—. Ya en serio hombre, a dormir.

—De acuerdo. —Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, hasta que Edward se detuvo—. Por cierto, aquí está tu antojo. —Levantó la bolsa con el helado de pistacho.

—Ya ni lo recordaba. —Lo tomó cuando habían llegado a su habitación—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—preguntó tomando la cuchara de la mesita de noche.

—No tenían helado en el supermercado y tuve que ir al del otro lado de la ciudad —dijo apartando las mantas de la cama—. ¿Segura que no quieres hacer maldades conmigo?

—Tienes que descansar, pero cuando despiertes estará bien.

—Uh, muy bien —dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

—Hay Edward, eres todo un caso —se acercó a él con cuidado y le dio un beso.

—Contigo en mi cama, siempre seré un caso —le susurró acariciándole el cuello.

—Nuestro bebé estorba un poco —dijo Isabella acariciando su panza—. Me siento una ballena.

—No digas eso, estás hermosa —reprendió Edward con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ya a dormir.

Edward se recostó en su lugar mirando como su esposa se sentaba y abría su pote de helado sabor pistacho.

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó Bella extendiéndole el pote y la cuchara.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó él de vuelta—. Nunca quieres convidarme de tus antojos.

—Pero ahora estoy de buen humor, así que aprovecha —bromeó ella. Edward tomó el pote y comenzó a comer del helado.

.

— ¡Dios! Cada vez es más difícil bajar estas escaleras. —Se quejó Isabella al terminar por fin de bajarlas.

Alice río divertida al igual que Rosalie, pero la animaron a sentarse en el sofá y le dieron un masaje de pies. Y cada vez que hacen eso, terminó deseando arrancarme la cabeza —dijo ella, mirándolas sospechosamente a ambas.

—Nada del otro mundo, querida. Es simplemente el hecho de que compramos más ropa para nuestro sobrino —explicó Rosalie, jugando con el dedo pulgar de Bella.

—Muy bien, eso sí puedo hacerlo. —Aceptó suspirando dramáticamente.

—Iré por la ropa —dijo Alice.

Corrió escaleras arriba justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Bella y Rosalie se miraron fijamente, hasta que la última dio un suspiro de derrota.

—Ok, yo abro.

Isabella jugó con sus manos pensando en la inexplicable razón por la que despertó sin marido cuando habían quedado claramente en hacer el amor al despertar. Y cualquier pensamiento que ahora estuviera cruzando por su cabeza, quedó eliminado al ver una cuna de un hermoso color café obscuro entrar a la sala.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su abultada panza, había sentido una patada.

—Es donde dormirá nuestro hijo —respondió Edward caminando detrás de unos señores que cargaban la cuna.

— ¿La compraste?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —sonrió.

Se sentó a lado de su mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Verla tan feliz y sorprendida, le daba una calidez en su corazón. La amaba tanto… no podía cansarse de ella.

—Es muy hermosa —halagó Bella. Separó los labios ligeramente y tomó la mano de su esposo para colocarla en algún punto de su vientre para que sintiera las patadas—. ¿Lo sientes?

—Cómo no sentirlo, parece futbolista —bromeó Edward. Estaba muy emocionado porque naciera su hijo y tenerlo entre sus brazos… la ansiedad lo mataba.

— ¿Puedo sentir? —preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa sincera.

—Claro —dijo Isabella, alargando su mano para tomar la suya y la puso en el mismo lugar donde estuvo la de Edward.

—Vaya, ese niño parece querer romperte. —Ahora bromeó el grandulón.

Bella soltó un jadeo adolorido y apretó la mano de Emmett.

— ¡Te rompió! ¡Oh Dios! —Fueron las palabras del primo Cullen antes de caer inconsciente al ver como la castaña rompía aguas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Alice al bajar las escaleras, confundida de ver a Emmett en el suelo.

—Bella rompió aguas —respondió Rosalie; que intentaba reanimar a su novio.

— ¡Ah! —gritó antes de regresar por donde había ido—. ¡Mamá, tu nieto va a nacer!

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Edward mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Ella asintió temblorosa—. ¿Crees poder aguantar hasta el hospital?

—Lo intentaré —susurró luego de una contracción.

—Muy bien, ¡todos a la camioneta grande! Rosalie ve por el alcohol, está en el despacho de mi marido. Alice ayúdale a Edward abriendo la puerta. Yo iré por la pañalera y llamaré a Carlisle —ordenó Esme rápidamente, dando varias palmas como si estuvieran entrenando. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con los encargados de subir la cuna, les pagó y corrió a la casa con desesperación de llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

.

— ¿Ya nació? —preguntó Carlisle al entrar a la sala de espera. Todos negaron. Se sentó con su mujer y le tomó la mano antes de darle un beso.

— ¿Cómo estarán los muchachos? —preguntó Charlie.

En el interior de la sala de partos, se encontraba Edward, quien había comenzado a sudar de las manos y llevaba las mejillas coloradas. Isabella respiraba profundamente al borde del llanto, el dolor era demasiado, estaba desesperada porque terminara.

—Ya estás lo suficiente dilatada, vamos a comenzar —indicó el doctor con una sonrisa, para después llamarle a una enfermera—. Cuando te diga que pujes, vas a pujar… ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto —respondió histérica la castaña. Edward se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano, dándole un beso en el dorso y después un beso en los labios.

—Te amo —le susurró mirándola a los ojos. Para ese momento, ella ya estaba llorando.

—Te amo —susurró de igual forma.

—Viene una contracción… puje —dijo el doctor.

Isabella pujó con todas sus fuerzas, apretando la mano de su marido… pero este se aguantó y le acarició el antebrazo.

—Vamos, cariño.

—Edward no quiero ser de esas chicas —susurró Bella cuando dejo de pujar y lo miró—. Que le dicen a sus parejas que si las vuelven a tocar, los matan. —La enfermera río por lo bajo; había oído eso mucho.

—Vuelva a pujar —interrumpió el doctor.

Fue el mismo procedimiento. Edward apenas podía sentir su mano en aquel punto.

—Yo… obviamente… quiero que me hagas el amor todos los días… si vuelvo a quedar embarazada, será un completo placer volver a pasar por esto —dijo ella, mirándolo por un segundo.

Edward se mantuvo callado, observando cómo su Bella pujaba hasta cansarse y despertó de su letargo cuando el doctor le preguntó si quería cortar el cordón. Fue uno de sus momentos favoritos en la vida, y lo atesoró en su memoria con mucho cariño.

De vuelta en la sala de espera, estaban todos muy nerviosos. Renée y Charlie estaban preocupados por su hija, igual que Carlisle y Esme por su hijo. Rosalie y Emmett se sonreían de vez en cuando, al pasar por su mente ser los que estuvieran en el interior de la sala de partos. Mientras que Jasper tomaba la mano de Alice con nerviosismo.

Una enfermera salió con una gran sonrisa y al preguntar por la familia Cullen-Swan, se levantaron ansiosos al saber que tendrían noticias.

—Su nieto nació sano y salvo… fue el parto más lindo que he visto en mi vida —dijo la muchacha antes de ir por donde vino.

Emmett frunció el ceño más que los demás.

— ¿Acaso mi sobrino nació en algodón de azúcar y repartió dulces? —preguntó mirando a su familia.

.

— ¡Es tan hermoso que voy a morir! —gritó Alice en medio de susurros observando embobada a su primer sobrino.

—No puedo creer que ustedes crearán esta preciosidad—continuó Rosalie a lado de la pelinegra, mirando de igual forma al recién nacido.

Toda la familia Cullen - Swan estaba presente en su primer encuentro con el pequeño de ambas familias.

—Sacó el cabello cobrizo de los Cullen —dijo un orgulloso Carlisle, rodeando la cintura de Esme con su brazo derecho mientras sonreía.

—Pero los ojos chocolate de los Swan —alegó Charlie con una sonrisa. Su humor se había aligerado bastante luego de que les dijeran que el nieto había nacido.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarán? —preguntó Jasper, alejado ligeramente del bulto familiar. Sintiendo que desencajaba por completo allí.

—Anthony Cullen —respondió Edward con aires de orgullo. Bella dormía plácidamente en la cama luego de dar a luz, ajena a todo, y él se encontraba a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos y cuidando de su sueño.

Jasper asintió, aún se encontraba en la fase de conocimiento con su posible cuñado; aunque Carlisle ya le hubiera dado su autorización para estar con Alice.

—No te olvides del Swan —dijo Charlie al escuchar la conversación. El rostro de Edward se volvió pálido y las manos, sobre el estómago de su mujer, comenzaron a sudar.

—Sí, lo siento, señor Swan. —Se apresuró a decir el cobrizo.

Por una parte Jasper sonreía en su interior al saber que no era el único intimidado allí, pero también se sentía mal al ver como palidecía Edward.

—Por favor, llámame Charlie —le dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Isabella. Edward asintió, totalmente impresionado al igual que Carlisle.

—Es tan hermoso —dijo Esme llamando la atención de su marido.

—Al parecer los Cullen - Swan somos muy buenos para crear guapos herederos —murmuró por su parte Carlisle. Charlie asintió en confirmación.

—No imagino como harán a las niñas —Susurró Alice con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Edward se apretujó, antes de mirar a su adormilada Bella.

.

Un llanto proveniente de otro punto de la habitación, que dejaba muy en claro que un bebé necesitaba de atención y leche materna, despertó a los recién padres; quienes apenas podían dormir tres horas seguidas. Bella llevaba un mes de regreso en la casa Cullen, luego de su parto totalmente agotador y su estancia en el hospital por una semana más. Ella abrió sus hinchados ojos para mirar a su marido a duras penas.

—Te toca —ordenó hundiendo la cabeza más hacía la almohada. Su sorpresa fue tan grande al no escuchar una exclamación de negación sino como alguien se levantaba de la cama.

—Vamos, pequeño Tony… ¿Qué te tiene tan intranquilo? —habló Edward con voz suave, meciendo a su hijo hacía delante y atrás. Comenzó a tararear una canción que no pasó desapercibida para su esposa; que levantó la cabeza inmediatamente del colchón y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

Los recuerdos de aquel día que cambió su vida dramáticamente dejándola en ese momento como una mujer casada y madre.

—Esa canción la pasaron en la radio el mismo día que perdimos la virginidad —recordó Bella, mientras se levantaba de la cama, acercándose a los dos hombres que eran su todo.

— ¿La recuerdas? Creí que la olvidarías luego de varios meses —dijo Edward confundido, pero con una sonrisa torcida marcada en su rostro.

— ¿Bromeas? —preguntó incrédula, sentándose en el sofá con él. Extendió los brazos para tomar a su hijo y darle de comer. —Esa canción hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho hombre que eras sin ver tu masculinidad…—Hizo una pausa, formando una sonrisa—. Enorme masculinidad.

—Bellas palabras, señora Cullen —dijo él, lleno de sarcasmo—. Se llama Come On Eileen.

—La canción que te ató a mí de por vida, señor Cullen.

—Yo no escucho quejas —susurró Edward seductoramente robándole un beso.

Bella sonrió aún más antes de descubrir uno de sus senos y dejarlo a la disposición del pequeño Anthony, que lo tomó en su boca rápidamente soltando ruidos; haciendo reír a sus padres, a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos inocentemente sobre su fuente de alimento.

—Todo un Edward Cullen —murmuró la castaña mordiéndose el labio para no estallar en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? —dijo Edward intentando no reír también—. Hay que ser posesivos de vez en cuando. Regla masculina, creo —bromeó al final.

—Muy bien posesivos Cullen, es tarde y mamá se quiere ir a dormir —susurró con aires cansinos.

Edward soltó una exclamación de queja. Anthony soltó lo que mantenía su boca ocupada y soltó una risita haciendo que su padre sonriera.

—Y yo que tenía grandes planes para ti —explicó él cruzándose de brazos regresando a su actuación de niño pequeño.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó interesada, ladeando la cabeza, volviendo a amamantar a Anthony.

—Quería recordarte aquella noche después de la canción.

Ella río ligeramente, mordiendo su labio fuertemente sabiendo que aceptaría por muy cansada que estuviera.

—De acuerdo… Acepto. —Edward sonrió de lado y se levantó del sofá—. No empieces sin mí —advirtió.

—Nunca, amor.

Isabella meció a su hijo y le sacó el aire antes de dejarlo completamente dormido en la cuna que Edward había comprado el mismo día de su nacimiento, le acarició la mejilla totalmente embelesada. No podía creer que fuera madre de tan hermoso ser.

—Edward —llamó luego de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras tiraba su ropa en el cesto.

—Voy a llevarle a Anthony a Alice… no quiero hacer maldades con mi hijo presente en la habitación —dijo antes de cargar de nuevo a su hijo y salir.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice y llamó lentamente, sabiendo que estaría más que dormida, pero de verdad estaba ansiosa por estar con Edward en plan íntimo luego de mucho tiempo.

— ¿Bella, qué haces fuera de mi habitación con mi pequeño sobrino a las tres de la madrugada? —Interrogó confundida, llevaba los ojos hinchados y los cabellos alborotados, nada que ver con la chica de las tardes.

— ¿Me haces un favor y te lo agradeceré por toda lo que me queda de vida?

—Está bien, ve a hacer maldades con mi hermano. Anthony y yo dormiremos en el mundo de los bebés… anda responsable madre —comentó con completo sarcasmo, y era normal ya que se ponía de mal humor por las madrugadas.

—Gracias, linda Alice.

Salió disparada de vuelta a su habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Edward dormido en la cama, completamente desnudo. Estaba bocabajo y su hermoso trasero bien formado estaba a la vista. Mordió su labio exasperada porque se quedara dormido.

El mundo de los recién padres no era tan hermoso como el trasero de su marido.

.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward tomando la cintura de su mujer, pegándola contra su despierto miembro.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —preguntó malhumorada sirviendo su desayuno en un plato.

— ¿Desayunarás sin mí? —Se olvidó de lo que le iba a decir al notar que se sentaba sola en el comedor y no dejaba el plato donde él se sentaba.

—Hoy no, a ver si así aprendes a no dejar a tu esposa caliente mientras tu duermes plácidamente —acusó apuntándolo con un tenedor, para luego meterse un tocino en la boca rudamente.

Anthony balbuceó desde su carriola jugando con un pequeño juguete; regalo del tío Emmett.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella y le acarició el muslo sobre el pantalón, antes de darle un beso.

— ¿Me perdonas? Traté, pero el sueño me venció —explicó mirándola bajo sus pestañas.

—Esta vez te vencerá el hambre —dijo como si nada, aunque tuvo que recuperarse luego del beso.

—De acuerdo, mi madre hará algo de lo que me pueda alimentar.

—Salió al centro comercial con Alice y Rosalie, porque dijo que necesitaba distraerse —murmuró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Entonces, saldré con Emmett a comer a cualquier lugar —dijo Edward trazando dibujos en la mesa, sonriendo en su interior.

—Le pagué para que saliera por un par de horas.

—Es todo lo que quería escuchar —susurró antes de lanzarse contra Isabella para besarla, la tomó de la cintura levantándola de la silla y recostándola en la mesa no sin antes empujar el plato a la otra punta del mueble—. Ahora no me quedaré dormido.

Ella sonrió enredando sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo de su marido, respondiendo al beso con fiereza, mientras que Edward le quitaba la blusa y el sostén.

—Hermosos, hermosos —halagó antes de meter uno en su boca y chuparlo, sin saber que saldría leche materna. —Uh —dijo Edward separándose.

—Lo siento, es asqueroso —susurró Isabella con ojos llorosos dispuesta a separarse pero el cobrizo la detuvo, y para su mayor sorpresa, lamió lo que había salido de más y se encargó de volver a atenderlos a ambos senos.

Bella echó la cabeza atrás y gimoteó al sentir un tirón en su vientre bajo, Edward dio una embestida por sobre la ropa en su centro. El placer que le otorgaba con solo lamer sus senos provocaba que sus paredes vaginales, cosquillearan de anticipación por tenerlo dentro.

Su hijo comenzó a lloriquear, queriendo atención por parte de sus padres; que se separaron. Edward le ayudó a su mujer a ponerse la ropa y limpiarse antes de concentrarse en Anthony.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? —preguntó Bella luego de que Edward lo tomara de la carriola.

— ¿No quieres que mami y papi te consigan más hermanos? —preguntó por su parte Edward, recibiendo un golpe en su hombro por parte de su mujer. Tomó a su hijo entre brazos.

—No escuches a papi, mejor que se tome unas vitaminas antes de proponerle algo a mami, ¿no crees? —dijo Bella sin mirar al cobrizo mientras descubría uno de sus senos y se ponía a darle de comer a Anthony.

—Una indirecta... debes estar muy molesta al respecto —susurró para sí Edward.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó llena de sarcasmo. —Porque yo no me había dado cuenta—continuó.

—Ya entendí. —La detuvo él alzando una mano mientras se pasaba la otra por los cabellos, yendo por el plato de desayuno de Isabella.

— ¿Qué haces, señor inteligente? O no, no, deja mi plato. Edward, déjalo ya —regañó observando como el cobrizo se metía en la boca varias tiras de tocino.

—Estoy hambriento y un cereal no será suficiente —alegó.

—Entonces aprende a cocinar.

— ¿Para qué si tengo a mi hermosa esposa para cocinar deliciosa comida? —le dijo besando su cuello con una sonrisa.

—Hueles a tocino. —Fue lo único que susurro ella meciendo a su hijo, ya había cubierto su pecho.

—Ya no estés enojada conmigo —se quejó Edward rodeando su cintura—. Duerme a Tony y te recompensaré —propuso.

—Duérmelo tú y estamos a mano —le pasó a Anthony; que estaba chupando su mano y tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

—De acuerdo, por suerte es muy tranquilo en las mañanas —dijo Edward sonriendo mientras acunaba a su hijo. Al principio le había dado miedo tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero se fue acostumbrando.

—Ajá, te espero—. Le guiñó Isabella antes de correr escaleras arriba—. Parece que te olvidaste de lo que te dije durante el parto.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —dijo entre susurros, para después posar su atención en Anthony—. ¿Podrás soportar estar dormido por unas horas?

Anthony ladeó la cabeza soltando una risa, su sueño se había esfumado. Volvió a meter su mano en su boca.

—No hagas eso, Tony. ¿Quieres quedarte sin mano? —bromeó jugando con él, haciéndole cosquillas, provocando que soltará más risas.

De pronto se llevó la mano ensalivada a su nariz para apretujarla, Edward sonrió mientras tomaba un pañuelo de la carriola y le limpiaba la saliva.

—No hagas eso cuando quieras conquistar a una chica —volvió a bromear, para ese momento Anthony solo reía.

Edward fue hacía las escaleras y lo llevó a la habitación de juegos, antes de dejarlo en la cuna y encender diversos aparatos con luz y sonido para entretener al pequeño Tony.

—Papi quiere darle un masaje a tu mami, no me olvidaré de ti, volveré en un rato —dijo Edward acariciando el cabello cobrizo de su pequeño hijo.

Caminó fuera hasta su habitación, pero Bella no estaba por ningún lado.

—Edward —canturreó Bella desde el marco de la puerta del baño, iba con un sostén azul con encaje negro y unas bragas a juego, también decidió ponerse unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y un moñito.

Edward volteó rápidamente hacía ella y supo dos cosas. La primera, tenía una gran erección entre las piernas ante tal visión. La segunda, Isabella no podría sentarse en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Mi amor? —preguntó ella con voz dulce e inocente.

Edward sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa y desabrochaba su pantalón.

—Ven aquí, hermosa... tenemos algo pendiente —murmuró acercándose para tomarla de la cadera y alzarla para que rodeará su cintura.

Se besaron mientras Isabella se encargaba de bajar el bóxer junto al pantalón hasta sus pies a la vez que Edward los pateaba lejos. Le quitó el sostén y volvió a la tarea pendiente en el comedor, llevó una de sus manos hacía las bragas de la castaña y le acarició las ingles hasta llegar a su centro húmedo. Lo acarició escuchándola gemir y lloriquear mientras arqueaba la espalda.

—Edward, por favor... —suplicó empujando su cadera contra la mano de su marido—. Te quiero dentro, ahora, ¡ya! —ordenó jaloneando el cabello cobrizo, la otra mano fue hacía el miembro de Edward y lo masajeó repentinas veces.

Escucharlo gemir, fue de lo más placentero, por lo que continuó con el masaje. Él gruñó enloquecido de placer y desgarró las bragas de Bella antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Te amo —le dijo casi de forma silenciosa, ella lo observó detenidamente

—Te amo —susurró para después sentirlo entrar de manera lenta y lujuriosa. Bella se pegó más al cuerpo de su marido y sostuvo la cabeza sobre el hombro de este.

Él entraba y salía de ella, escuchándola gemir por lo bajo cerca de su oído, le dejó besos en el cuello cerrando los ojos al sentir un cosquilleo recorrerlo entero. Ella lo abrazaba del cuello con los brazos y lo rodeaba de la cintura con las piernas, tenía la mano izquierda enredada en la cabellera cobriza y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro, mientras lo miraba luego de levantar la vista.

Ambos gemían. Gruñían y se daban besos en medio del baile erótico. Golpeaban contra la pared cuando sus sexos se encontraban, pero a ninguno les importaba. Edward sentía las piernas cansadas, sin embargo, estaba decido a cargar con ella en todo momento y para siempre. A Bella se le escaparon lágrimas al llegar a la cima, lloriqueando en el cuello de su marido y escuchándolo jadear mientras sentía como la llenaba en el interior al seguirla en el clímax.

Edward fue hacia la cama, aún con su mujer en brazos, y la recostó con cuidado luego de correr la colcha. Se acostó junto a Bella; que se abrazó a él, repartiendo besos en el pecho masculino.

—Ya extrañaba esto —ronroneó ella, acariciando el cuello del cobrizo y regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Hacer el amor? —preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Y acurrucarnos desnudos —completó cerrando los ojos. Bella suspiró cansada y enredó una pierna entre las de Edward; que la apretujó contra él.

—Deberíamos vestirnos antes de que lleguen los demás, e ir por Anthony —recordó él, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

—Hay que dormir desnudos esta noche —propuso Isabella antes de levantarse e ir hacia el armario. Edward rió divertido por las ocurrencias de su esposa, fue detrás de ella.

—Me encantan tus ideas —le susurró dejando un beso sobre su hombro.

Isabella sonrió.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, pero de pronto se volteó hacía él y su sonrisa se borró—. ¿Vas a estudiar medicina como me lo prometiste? —Cambió de tema, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bella, ya no tengo tiempo para inscribirme… además, Harvard está muy lejos de ti y de Anthony —dijo Edward, creyendo que eso bastaría. Pensaba tomarse un año sabático y luego ver si estudiaba algo o terminaba trabajando.

—No importa, nosotros te esperaríamos —murmuró, pegando su frente a la de su marido. Los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso antes de hablar—. Llené tu solicitud… hoy llegará la carta para saber si te aceptaron —explicó.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No quiero arruinar tu futuro —susurró, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos encontrándose en ellos la angustia y el rencor.

—Debiste decírmelo antes… ¿Cómo me iré a Harvard? Tengo que protegerte, cuidar de ti. Eres mi esposa —dijo Edward alejándose de ella, yéndose a la otra punta del armario.

—Edward, debes entender—. Lloró Bella abrazándose a sí misma—. Podré arreglármelas un tiempo, iré a visitarte y vendrás en vacaciones… serás un gran doctor.

El cobrizo negaba con la cabeza. Se negaba a hacer tal cosa.

—No lo haré, Bella. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del armario.

.

Isabella lloraba en la habitación de juegos en silencio, cuidando de Anthony que dormía plácidamente en la cuna donde lo dejó Edward. Estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto al inscribirlo, ese era su futuro… pudieron graduarse del Instituto y él debía continuar.

Edward la observaba desde la distancia. Les había dicho a todos que se sentía mal, pero los tranquilizó con que no era grave. No entendía por qué ella quería que se fuera, que se alejara de lo que ambos tanto habían peleado por tener, su familia. No deseaba alejarse de ella y de Tony.

— ¿Qué no entiende que lo hago porque lo amo? —se pregunto a sí misma Bella, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos intentando no hacer ruido.

Pero él la escuchó.

—Debí irme para que él pudiera continuar adelante—. Siguió hablando sola. Edward decidió salir, porque el que comenzara a lamentarse sobre su presente, ya era grave.

—Amor, mi Bella —dijo acercándose a ella—. Te amo, y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti…—continuó hablando, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá—. Me cuesta pensar en dejarte sola y más ahora que acabamos de convertirnos en padres. —Le tomó por los hombros, abrazándola y pegándola a él.

—A mí también me cuesta… pero es lo mejor si queremos vivir independientemente, no quiero seguir viviendo de mantenida con tus padres—bromeó secando sus mejillas, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ellos no te consideran una mantenida. Aunque tienes razón, uno debe trabajar para sacar a la familia adelante —susurró Edward, mirando a su adormilado hijo. Todo por él y Bella—. Lo haré, si me aceptan iré… estudiaré para darles lo mejor. —Le besó la frente, ella asintió aliviada de que recapacitara.

—Qué bueno que lo digas, porque revisé el correo y llegó esto —dijo mientras sacaba de debajo del sofá un sobre blanco—. Es para Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿sabes quién es? —preguntó bromeando, Edward hizo una mueca, pero la besó y tomó el sobre—. No quiero deshacerme de ti.

—Nunca pensé eso —aseguró Edward. Abrió el sobre con cuidado, sintiendo un huracán dentro de su estómago. Estaba nervioso.

_¡Felicidades! Es un placer informarle que usted ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de Harvard…_

Edward dejó de leer, Bella que estaba sobre su hombro, lo felicitó y besó con ternura.

—Es lo mejor, amor… créeme —Le cercioró Bella una vez más.

.

—Lamento no haber estado durante el nacimiento del bebé —Se disculpó Tanya al llegar al aeropuerto.

Ese era el día en que Edward comenzaría su vida de universitario; no dejaba de abrazar a Anthony e Isabella no queriendo alejarse de ellos, sin embargo, debía.

—No te preocupes, todo salió bien —dijo Bella siendo abrazada por Edward, detrás de ella.

Se habían despedido durante toda la noche… ambos aun seguían cansados por la actividad. Tanya sonrió y se alejó para saludar a Esme. Isabella volteó entre los brazos de su marido y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

—Que hay muchas personas aquí —respondió mirando a su familia y amigos, todos ocupando la mayoría del espacio del aeropuerto—. Y que te voy a extrañar tanto —aseguró dándole un corto beso, una de sus manos acarició la espalda de su mujer y la otra se posaba en su nalga mientras descendía los labios por el cuello de Isabella.

—Edward, la gente nos puede ver —le susurró cerca del oído.

—No tuve suficiente de ti anoche —dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos—. O ¿no quieres?

—Quiero un beso de despedida, no un agasajo… nos ven raro.

—Es envidia —murmuró en broma subiendo las manos a sus brazos, Isabella apretó los labios.

—Te voy a extrañar, mucho. —Se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, rodeó el cuello de Edward mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho.

—Es tu culpa que me vaya a ir. —Acusó de nuevo él respondiendo al abrazo.

—No creí que sería tan difícil.

_Pasajeros del vuelo a Boston, Nueva York… favor de abordar el avión en la compuerta B._

—Iré a visitarte un fin de semana. Lo prometo —dijo con prisa Isabella, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazar con deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

—Vendré en vacaciones. Te amo —dijo Edward limpiando el rostro de su mujer dándole un nuevo beso.

—Te amo —susurró por su parte ella respondiendo al beso con intensidad.

Se tuvieron que separar para que Edward se despidiera de su familia y amigos, por último tomó a su hijo en brazos y le besó la cabeza con cariño antes de volver a su esposa y despedirse una vez más.

Cuando Edward alzo el brazo despidiéndose antes de entrar a la compuerta, Isabella era víctima del llanto incontrolable. Abrazó a Anthony con fuerza esperando mitigar el dolor de verlo partir.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está bien o mal? Vamos conociendo sus aventuras de jóvenes (:**

**Ya saben como darme su opinión**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan y hacen que las ganas de continuar permanezcan, las amo**

**Nos leemos en las próximas actualizaciones o nuevos proyectos, uno nunca sabe**

**Besos y abrazos vampíricos**

**Letter Desii**


End file.
